Destinos Cruzados
by Prika T
Summary: Ellos no debian encontrarse, no estaba escrito de esa manera, pero sin embargo ahi se encontraban, frente a frente, en medio del bosque.
1. Cruzados

**De casualidad tuve la idea de entrar al área de crossovers de Rise of the guardians y pude ver gustosa que, efectivamente, había mas personas que pensaban lo mismo que yo y que de igual manera pudieron visualizar un JackxMerida. Estoy tan conmovida :3**

**Decidí entonces crear esta historia solo por el puro gusto de hacerlo. No importa que no tenga comentarios, ni favoritos, ni nada, cuando haces algo con amor, lo haces desinteresadamente. He dicho.**

**Ahora bien, esta pareja, aunque extraña, me parece increíblemente linda por el hecho de ser tan contrarios y dispares (incluso ella es de pixar y el de dreamworks). ¡Me encanta!**

**Ninguna de las dos películas me pertenece, en este momento estaría bailando encima de un yate en el mar báltico de ser así.**

**Destinos Cruzados**

_Fue algo fuera de lo __común__, como un evento __cósmico__ o una jugada del destino. A veces suelen pasar ese tipo de cosas y los destinos se cruzan a pesar de ser __completamente__ opuestos. Ella, por ejemplo, era una princesa, de __corazón __cálido__ y palpitante, mortal, perecedero. Tan __decidida__, valiente y obstinada, que resultaba __difícil__ creer en lo confundida que se encontraba con su futuro. El, por el contrario, era un __espíritu__ de hielo, inmortal y eternamente joven, que de lo __único__ que estaba seguro era de su destino: estar solo y causar desastres naturales por todo el globo. De ser posible, __cambiarían__ lo que tiene por la vida del otro, pero primero __debían__ encontrarse para eso._

_-¡Merida, vuelve aquí en este instante!-_ a pesar de estar cabalgando a toda velocidad no podía quitarse de la cabeza los gritos coléricos de su madre. Siempre era lo mismo, y ahora con la llegada de los demás clanes todo iba de mal en peor. Todos parecían tratarla como si no supiera lo que era bueno para ella, y aunque quería ser fuerte, no pudo evitar que las lágrimas se le derramaran mientras cabalgaba. Necesitaba una señal, algo que le dijera que no todo estaba perdido para ella.

Las luces azules del bosque surgieron de nuevo, como si escucharan su llamado. Formaron un camino de fuego azul que Merida no dudo en seguir, aun después de sentir como la temperatura descendía de manera cada vez mas drástica a medida que se acercaba a su destino.

* * *

Jack Frost despertó sin tener idea de en donde se encontraba. Vagar sin rumbo eventualmente llegaba a confundirlo, pero no tanto como ese día. En un momento se encontraba provocando una nevada en alguna parte de Europa y al siguiente ya estaba tirado entre el pasto congelado. Nada del paisaje le resultaba familiar, como si se encontrara en otro tiempo y lugar diferente al suyo. Era como la primera vez que la luna le había dicho su nombre.

El lugar era de lo mas extraño: un circulo de piedras enormes y mohosas de las cual el era el centro. Un sentimiento de inquietud hizo que rápidamente se pusiera de pie, asustado, sintiendo que le faltaba algo.

-¡mi callado!- grito para si mismo, buscándolo con la mirada por todos lados. Sin el solo era un espíritu al cual nadie podia ver.

-¿buscabas esto?- la voz que le hablaba sonaba femenina pero dura. Fue fácil dar con la dueña de la voz, pues tenia el cabello tan largo y rojo que parecía cobrar vida entre las sombras, como una llama encendida. Ella era una joven, hermosa a su parecer, de no más de 16 años. Traía puesto un vestido verde, finamente bordado, que recordaba a las princesas de antaño.

-¿tu puedes verme?- Jack Frost no podía creerlo, a pesar de que ella lo estaba mirando fijamente, con sus ojos azules entrecerrados en desconfianza, guardando la distancia.

-¿Quién o que eres?- de no tener el callado en la mano, Merida le estaría apuntando una flecha en la cabeza. Por su forma de vestir podía deducir que no era del lugar y por el frió que emanaba sabia que no podía ser humano.

-Eso que importa, ¡puedes verme!- con una sonrisa en los labios, corrió hacia ella, de una forma tan rápida he inesperada que no le dio tiempo de hacer nada a la princesa escocesa. El abrazo fue tan fuerte y gélido que le hizo exhalar una buena parte del aire que Merida tenía en sus pulmones. Jack tuvo que alejarse al sentirla titiritar de frió entre sus brazos, aunque el se sentía cálido. Mas cálido de lo que hubiera recordado estar alguna vez. Ahora estaba más feliz que antes, ¡también podía sentirlo!

-me llamo Jack Frost- le dijo, aun tomándola de los hombros- si aquí ha habido una ventisca congelada o una tormenta de nieve ten por seguro que yo lo hice- después de la efusiva presentación, el chico intento tomar el callado de las manos de Merida, pero esta seguía sosteniendolo con firmeza. Ella sabia que los espíritus del bosque podían ser buenos o malos, y no quería correr el riesgo.

-¿J-JJack que?- pregunto castañeando los dientes, aun a la defensiva y dejando ver el aliento blanco que le había dejado el frió.

-Jack Frost, aunque eso tú ya lo sabes, eres la única que cree en mí después de todo- había algo en sus ojos, azules como los suyos, que le hicieron pensar que ella no tenia ni la mas remota idea de lo que le hablaba- ¿verdad?- la duda se volvió contagiosa entre ellos.

-¿c-creer en ti?, es la primera vez que te veo, ni siquiera se que eres y lo que quieres- la valiente princesa lo alejo, congelándose el brazo derecho de paso.

-pero entonces no tiene sentido- hablo mas para si mismo que para ella. Hasta donde sabía era humana, así que, como el mismo había mencionado, no tenia sentido alguno, aunque eso no era demaciado importante. Era la primera vez que hablaba con un mortal, y ella podía tocarlo, y el podía tocarla, y ambos podían tocarse sin traspasarse.

-es la última vez que sigo a las luces azules…- se recrimino Merida. No le había ido demasiado bien la ultima vez y aun así estaba ahí de nuevo, desobedeciendo a su madre como solo ella podía hacerlo.

-¿luces azules?- le pregunto con genuino interés. Por primera vez estaba hablando con alguien diferente a un guardián y eso lo llenaba de una alegría inexplicable.

-son espíritus del bosque que te llaman para que cumplas tu destino- menciono con voz firme pero melancólica- o eso creía…- dejo caer finalmente el callado para llevarse ambas manos a la cabeza y emitir un gruñido frustrado. ¿Qué era lo que realmente buscaba al adentrarse en el bosque, siguiendo luces que solo ella podía ver? Parecían burlarse de ella al traerla con ese espíritu que enfriaba todo lo que tocaba. Como si todos sus problemas fueran a terminar con eso. Debía casarse y ser una dama callada, sumisa y prudente. Debía ser cosas que su madre no entendía que no era en un periodo de tiempo muy corto.

-espera, ¿A dónde vas?- ella dio la media vuelta sin decir nada. Era el primer contacto humano que tenía y ni siquiera sabia su nombre.

-al castillo- respondió sin darse la vuelta, pero aun así tuvo que mirarlo. Para su sorpresa, estaba volando enfrente de ella, justo ante sus ojos.

-¿Que es lo que eres Jack Frost?- su nombre sono melodioso en sus labios. Ella no podia dejar de verlo volar, como si se encontrara en un trance.

-ya te lo dije, soy el encargado de traer el invierno- respondió, levantando su callado. Este lanzo un rayo azul y congelado al cielo. En segundos ya estaba nevando y una fina capa de nieve comenzo cubrirlo todo, a pesar de estar aun en verano- pero tu no me haz dicho tu nombre…

-Merida- dijo finalmente. Ahora tenía más frió que antes por la repentina nevada, pero eso no pareció importarle mucho. El era tan libre.

-Es un bonito nombre- Jack sonrió fascinado.

-¿vas a ayudarme?- pregunto la princesa, después de unos segundos silenciosos.

-¿con que?- el arqueo la ceja, ladeando la cabeza. De ser posible la ayudaria con lo que fuera.

-a tener la libertad de elegir mi propio destino- algo en sus ojos pareció encenderse, una llama de pasión ardiente con el solo hecho de mencionar esas palabras- las luces azules me guiaron hacia ti por eso creo que puedes ayudarme

-mmm... libertad para elegir tu destino dices…- Jack se froto la barbilla con el dedo índice. Después de pensarlo un tiempo se dio cuenta que no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo hacer eso. El nunca había tenido que decidir nada. Para el solo las cosas pasaban y ya- no, no se me ocurre nada- admitió finalmente con sinceridad.

-¿Cómo que no se te ocurre nada?- lo había dicho con tanta sencillez y despreocupación que Merida se quedo helada por algo mas que el frió. Eso significaba que no había ninguna esperanza para ella.

-estas muy tensa, deberías relajarte un poco- tomo un poco de la nieve que se había acumulado en el suelo y le comenzo a dar forma- y yo se la manera de hacerlo- podía verse en sus ojos las claras intensiones de comenzar una guerra de bolas de nieve.

-no es momento para eso, ni se te ocurra arro…- la bola de nieve le dio de lleno en la cara antes de que terminara de hablar. Algo extraño sucedió entonces, cuando la nieve cayo de su rostro, pues de un segundo a otro pareció olvidar todas sus preocupaciones, incluso una risa alegre comenzo a brotar de su garganta y tuvo que acallarla con ambas manos.

-¡vamos, relajate un po…!- al igual como el lo había hecho, Merida le arrojo una bola de nieve al rostro, con una puntería extraordinaria. Lo que sucedió después fue algo indescriptible e increíblemente divertido para ambos. Jack Frost intentaba no aprovecharse de su poder para ganar, aunque la puntería y agilidad de Merida se lo hacían difícil. Su risa era lo más hermoso que el había escuchado.

Así debían sentirse los niños que jugaban después de que el les aventaba la primera bola congelada. La emoción fue palpable, al igual que la calidez que sentía al recibir cada proyectil de nieve solo por el hecho de salir de sus cálidas manos… Jack simplemente deseaba que ese momento durara para siempre.

-¿hay un lago cerca?- pregunto de repente, antes de recibir tres bolas de nieve simultaneamente.

-¿te estas rindiendo?- Merida tenia las mejillas enrojecidas por el frió y la alegría.

-vamos a congelar un lago y patinemos en el- propuso emocionado, tomándola de las manos.

-pero eso esta muy lejos- a pesar de estar tocando sus manos, estas ya no parecían causarle frió como la primera vez.

-no importa, volaremos- y antes de que Merida pudiera decir algo, Jack deslizo una mano alrededor su cintura y se la levo flotando, hasta agarrar velocidad de a poco.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en una cabaña, no muy lejos de ahí, una singular anciana movía con enojo su caldero.

-esa niña me esta haciendo esperar mucho…- la bajita bruja miro de nuevo el reloj de oso sujeto en la pared y después giro la cabeza hacia donde estaban un montón de pequeños fuegos azules.

-¿están seguros que ella los siguió hasta aquí?- les pregunto, bajandose de el banco. Ellos como respuesta solo se miraron entre si, como buscando un culpable.

**No se de donde salio esto, pero lo que si se es que tengo que irme dormir. Gracias a todos los que se tomaron la molestia de leerlo. Me emociona pensar que soy la primera que sube de ellos en español. Es una ****sensacion**** agradable para mi :,)**


	2. ¿Donde esta Jack Frost?

**En mi vida pasado como escritora, no solía actualizar demasiado y deje a muchos fic morir de frió, completamente abandonados. No me enorgullece en absoluto y jure que no lo repetiría, así que me hice un tiempo y actualice los más pronto que pude.**

**En esta historia intente mezclar ambas películas, en los tiempos respectivos en los que se desarrollan sus historias. Aun no tengo idea de como terminarla, pero algo se me ocurrirá, estoy segura de ello.**

**Gracias por los reviews, fueron hermosos y me alegraron bastante. Estoy feliz de que le haya gustado a alguien, esta pareja me parece simplemente increíble, dulce, inevitable (o por lo menos para mi lo es) :B**

**Ya me dejo de cosas y mejor le sigo a la historia.**

**Destinos Cruzados**

**Capitulo 2**

_Algunos dicen que el destino no esta tallado en piedra y que las cosas pasan por algo. Otros, en cambio, piensan que cada quien tiene una ruta previamente trazada y que el mas leve __desvió__ puede traer consigo consecuencias __catastróficas__, como el colapso de un mundo tal y como se le conoce, por ejemplo._

-¿Dónde esta Jack Frost?- Norte pregunto, dejandose de juegos. El número de niños que ya no creían en ellos iba descendiendo cada vez más, sin que pudieran hacer demasiado al respecto.

-No lo se, ya lo busque y no esta por ningún lado, ¿Qué importa de todas maneras?, habría sido un pésimo guardián de todas formas…- el conejo de pascua parecía indiferente ante la súbita desaparición del chico.

-Pero el señor de la luna dijo…- Tooth hablo por primera vez, dándose un tiempo libre de su trabajo incansable de hada de los dientes.

-Sandeces- se tomo la libertad de terminar la frase por ella- El señor de la luna enloquecio, eso es todo. No lo necesitamos y punto- el tenia mejores cosas en las cuales pensar, con la pascua tan cerca solo sentía que perdía el tiempo charlando con ellos en lugar de trabajar en su día.

-Eso no lo decides tu Conejo. Debemos encontrarlo, donde quiera que se encuentre, lo hallaremos- Norte se cruzo de brazos y miro a la festividad de pascua casi con sospecha. Jack Frost no era conocido precisamente por su discreción, una tormenta de nieve era algo difícil de pasar por alto después de todo, pero en esta ocasión parecía haber sido tragado por la tierra. Hasta donde sabía Norte, solo podía haber 3 posibles explicaciones para su repentina ausencia del mundo: El conejo de pascua no lo había buscado lo suficiente (o no quería encontrarlo), Jack Frost se estaba escondiendo de ellos, o Pitch ya se les había adelantado.

-Sigo pensado que con cuatro guardianes es mas que suficiente- menciono el conejo de pascua, cruzando también los brazos y haciendo caso omiso (al igual que sus otros dos compañeros guardianes) a las señales desesperadas que daba Sandman para que todos miraran el globo terráqueo enorme de Norte, mientras este era envuelto lentamente por arena negra.

* * *

-Hija, se que hemos tenido nuestras diferencias, pero quiero que sepas que todo lo que te digo es por tu bien, porque mas que ser la reina soy tu madre, y una madre quiere lo mejor para sus hijos…- la reina Elinor hablaba, con el corazón en la mano, a través de la puerta de la habitación de su hija. Quería hacerla comprender que a veces, como mujer, los sacrificios son necesarios.

_-__Shhhh__, nos va a escuchar…-_entre cuchicheos y risas Merida intentaba que su nuevo amigo bajara la voz, ignorando por completo que su madre era incapaz de verlo siquiera. No tenían mucho de haber entrado volando por la ventana y querian aprovechar cada momento para conocerse mejor.

_-¿Quién es?-_Jack Frost pregunto, bajando la voz.

_-Mi madre, pero no te preocupes, __fingiré__ que estoy dormida… ¡__achuu__!-_un estornudo fue suficiente para arruinar su plan.

_-Salud-_por décima ocasion Merida había estornudado. Todo el camino de regreso a casa habia estado diferente, sin la fuerza con la que la habia conocido y sus ojos se veían cada vez mas cansados, pero Jack quiso pensar que todo se debía al agotamiento de la guerra con bolas de nieve y el patinaje improvisado en el lago. Merida se había caído tantas veces que ambos perdieron la cuenta, y por orgullo no había dejado que el chico la ayudara hasta después de un rato considerable.

_-Gracias-_la voz de su primera y unica amiga lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos. A pesar de ser una princesa, Merida tampoco podía jactarse de tener un millón de amigos. Los residentes del castillo la trataban con amabilidad y respeto porque su trabajo dependía de eso, y con los aldeanos pasaba algo similar, pero por otro lado, las personas de su misma clase le parecian tan engreidos y falsos que le era imposible fraternizar mucho con ellos.

-Yo no conocía demasiado a tu padre antes de casarme, incluso el día de nuestra boda pensé en escapar, pero asumí mi responsabilidad y termine enamorándome profundamente de el…- ella siguió hablando un rato, ignorando la charla que se estaba desarrollando en la habitación de Merida. Después callo un rato, esperando alguna respuesta de su hija, pero todo apuntaba que estaba hablando sola con la puerta.

_-¿No vas a abrirle?- _de tener padres, Jack lo hubiera hecho.

_-No, voy a esperar que se vaya…-_esta vez escucho perfectamente como su hija le estaba hablando a alguien, conversando a puerta cerrada sin hacerle caso a ella y a su sabiduría maternal. Era igual que siempre.

-Merida, ¿Con quien estas hablando?- exigió saber, comenzando con los golpes en la puerta.

-¡Diablos!- ya no se preocupo en mantener la voz baja, no tenia sentido a esas alturas.

- ¡Abreme Merida! Es una orden- trataba de comprenderla, como madre y como mujer, pero algunas veces lo veía como algo  
imposible, ¿Por qué todo lo tenia que hacer a espaldas de ella?

-¡Espera mama, ahora abro!, ya vete- la había castigado desde la mañana, ordenándole que se fuera a su cuarto a recapacitar sus acciones y desde ese entonces no había sabido nada de ella. Por un momento incluso llego a pensar que su rebelde hija se había escapado al bosque. No seria nada nuevo.

-pero…- el aun no quería irse, en verdad disfrutaba el estar con aquella singular princesa.

-¡vuelves luego!- al abrir la ventana, una ráfaga helada le desacomodo su cabello perfectamente desordenado. Tomo la manta que cubría su cama y se envolvió con ella, buscando calor y protección contra el viento. Jack Frost finalmente salio por la ventana, no muy convencido.

-Merida, si no abres esa puerta ahora mismo voy a llamar a tu padre y…- el cuerpo de madera se abrió despacio, con una pesadez inusual, antes de que terminara la amenaza. El aire helado comienzo a filtrarse, escapando por el marco de la puerta abierta. Fue como abrir la estación de invierno.

-¿Qué pasó mama?- Merida estaba cubierta por completo con aquél edredón que le había regalado el otoño pasado, con la esperanza de despertar el interés del bordado en su hija.

-¡Merida!, ¿pero que te paso?- el horror en su cara fue inconfundible. Merida se encontraba increiblemente pálida. Su piel imitaba perfectamente el color de una vela, con la diferencia de tener la nariz, mejillas y orejas completamente rojas.

-Nada mama, ¿Qué te pasa a ti?- no parecía comprender muy bien su estado por el frió prolongado al que se había expuesto.

-Tus manos están heladas- era como tocar dos trozos de hielo.

-No es verdad, incluso me siento algo acalorada…-fue entonces cuando su madre coloco una mano sobre su frente caliente. Luego miro hacia la ventana y la encontró completamente abierta, de par en par.

-Estas hirviendo Merida- solo hasta ese momento Elinor se dio cuenta del clima tan inesperado. Estaba nevando en verano y eso no era lo más raro de todo.

-Claro que no, estoy… estoy bien…- la verdad era que estaba mas mal de lo que recordaba haber estado en mucho tiempo. Su cuerpo parecía pesarle una tonelada y la cabeza comenzaba a darle vueltas, pero no quería preocupar a su madre.

-¿Por qué no cerraste la ventana?- dijo con tono maternal, entrando a la habitación para cerrar las ventanas, sacando antes la cabeza para mirar si había alguien afuera. Estaba tan alto y escabroso que hubiera sido imposible que alguien bajara de ahí sin romperse todos los huesos- ¿Y con quien estabas hablando?- ayudo a Merida a recostarse en la cama antes de que esta se desplomara en el lugar donde estaba parada.

-No me vas a creer si te lo digo- Merida miraba el techo, acostada en la cama, sintiendo que estaba dentro de un sueño.

-Puedes probarme…- Elinor le retiro un par de mechones de cabello de la frente. Unas pequeñas gotas de sudor comenzaron a surgir en su rostro acalorado, confirmando el temor de su madre.

-Se llama Jack Frost y es el espíritu del invierno- le respondio pausada, cerrando los ojos y dibujando una sonrisa en sus labios palidos- las luces azules me llevaron hacia el para cambiar mi destino…- estaba a punto de quedarse dormida por la fiebre y el cansancio del dia.

-Merida, pero que cosas dices…- la reina Elinor estaba convencida que solo estaba diciendo las alucinaciones provocadas por la calentura, así que acaricio el rostro de su hija hasta que esta pareció casi dormida.

-Al principio no estaba muy convencida… pero resulto ser bueno mama…- susurro, apenas con un hilo de voz antes de quedarse dormida.

-Claro que si hija…- menciono enternecida, antes de besarle la frente. Salio de la habitación solo hasta asegurarse de que esta estuviera lo suficientemente cálida y confortable para Merida.

Esa noche les había prometido a los clanes una respuesta de quien seria el elegido para casarse con la princesa, pero no tenia previsto eso. Merida era una muchacha fuerte y llena de vida despues de todo. Elinor podia contar con los dedos de la mano las veces que su primogénita se había enfermado, pero de cierta manera era comprensible por el cambio tan brusco y absurdo de clima.

Bajo las escaleras pensando en su respuesta, aunque esta era demasiado obvia.

* * *

_-__Estúpido__ hielo…-_Jack Frost recordó la ultima vez que Merida había perdido el equilibrio en el lago congelado. A pesar de haberle hecho unos patines de hielo alrededor de su calzado, la princesa parecía tener poco conocimiento de cómo usarlos, como si estuviera poco familiarizada con la actividad.

_-¿Nunca __habías__ patinado antes?- _le pregunto al verla de rodillas, con la intención de volver a intentar ponerse de pie. Su obstinación le parecia hasta cierto punto adorable.

_-No demasiado- _lo suyo era la arquería, la cabalgata y de vez en cuando el alpinismo extremo, pero eso del patinaje en hielo no sentía que fuera para ella.

_-El secreto esta en no pensarlo mucho, solo debes dejarlo fluir…-_ le extendió la mano para mostrarle como y ella termino aceptando, después de dudar un poco. Jack la ayudo a levantarse, hasta el punto en que apenas y rozaba la superficie del hielo. El la guió, flotando alrededor de ella para hacerla dar vueltas. Luego la tomo de una mano y ambos se deslizaron juntos, hasta dar varias vueltas al lago. La expresión de alegría en el rostro de Merida era como un amanecer rojizo en invierno. El miedo a caer había desaparecido por completo.

Recostado en el techo de una de las torres del castillo, Jack Frost dejo de recordar ese día, que ahora catalogaba como el mejor de su existencia, para dedicarse a mirar las estrellas. Esas estrellas lucían tan diferentes, incluso la luna la encontraba irreconocible, como si hubiera sido sustituida por otra, o quizás el era el que había cambiado, realmente ignoraba cual era la diferencia.

Sabía que no era su lugar, ni siquiera reconocía la época o el haber estado alguna vez ahí. Pensar en eso solo le resolvía la cabeza y no le encontraba demasiado caso. Podría llegar a ser feliz ahi y nadie lo extrañaba en el lugar del que provenía. El señor de la luna ya se encargaría de encontrar a alguien más.

* * *

-El señor de la luna tenia razon…- Tooth no dejaba de temblar y con eso, una cantidad considerable de plumas se desprendían de su cuerpo- No podemos solos con esto, Pitch volvió tan fuerte y… y mis haditas, mis pobres haditas- el ataque había sido brutal, aun no finalizaba el día y todo su trabajo se había derrumbando a pedazos.

-¡Tienes que calmarte!- Norte la sacudió de los hombros con sus enormes manos, mas fuerte de lo que hubiera sido recomendado y la trajo devuelta a la realidad. Después de que Pitch se había presentado en la guarida de Norte, no perdió tiempo y la primera en resentir su amenaza había sido ella.

-Pero los niños, lo niños volverán a ver sus dientes al levantar la almohada…- sin sus hadas, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que los infantes dejaran de creer en ella y la condenaran a desaparecer en el olvido.

-Nosotros podemos ayudarte con eso- le dijo Norte sonriente, dándole ánimos.

-La pascua esta a la vuelta de la esquina, pero para eso son los compañeros…- menciono el conejo de pascua. Así como le había pasado a ella, podía pasarle a cualquiera de ellos. Sandman asintió repetidas veces con la cabeza, expresando su apoyo.

-Gracias chicos, son maravillosos- era afortunada de tenerlos.

-Y en cuanto a lo de Jack Frost- Conejo cruzo los brazos y rodó los ojos al escuchar de nuevo a Norte insistir con eso- Solo puede haber una persona capaz de saber su paradero- de pronto su voz cobro una seriedad poco vista en el.

-¿No estarás hablando de...?- El conejo de pascua entrecerró los ojos, sospechando lo peor.

-Si, así es, visitaremos a Chronos…- A diferencia del señor de la luna, el padre del tiempo Chronos estaba condenado a residir en la tierra, alejado de todo.

**Intente respetar la fecha en la que me ****había**** propuesto subir la ****continuación****, y creo que lo logre. Tenía preparado hacer esta historia de pocos ****capítulos****, pero ahora que ya le comienzo a dar sentido lo estoy ****reconsiderando****.**

**Felices posadas a todos.**


	3. Primer beso

**Tenía pensado actualizar antes, de verdad, pero se me cruzaron varias cosas, como una crisis existencial antes del 21 de diciembre y el más terrible catarro que puedan imaginarse, de esos que te desgarran la garganta hasta que el miedo a vomitar sangre se vuelve algo bastante recurrente. Esa fue una semana bastante singular. Tampoco las festividades decembrinas ayudaron mucho (posada tras posada), o el hecho de haber entrado a clases, pero basta de justificaciones, ustedes no entraron aquí para leer eso, pero si quisiera incluir una disculpa por tardar mas de la cuenta (1 mes fue demasiado hasta para mi).**

**Hablando ya de la historia, ninguna de las dos películas me pertenecen, porque de ser así cruzaría estas películas tan rápido que estaría en cartelera antes de terminar Enero (se vale soñar :3)**

**Gracias por la paciencia y los comentarios.**

**Destinos Cruzados**

**Capitulo 3**

_Las cosas pocas veces son como uno quisiera. En un mundo lleno de posibilidades, nada parece realmente imposible. Jack Frost había deseado muchas veces encontrar su lugar, compartir su vida con alguien mas. Los humanos no podían verlo, solo sentían el frio y las ganas repentinas de comenzar una guerra de nieve, pero nada más. Los guardianes y demás seres inmortales por su parte, podían verlo, tocarlo, escucharlo, incluso mantener una conversación con el, pero siempre estaban demasiado ocupados, con sus deberes infinitos y su falta de interés en divertirse un poco._

_Por eso Merida era ahora tan especial para el._

-La princesa Merida no se casara con nadie…- el desagrado general de todos en la sala del trono se volvió evidente, conjunto al sonido de las armas al ser agitadas en el aire.

-¡Teníamos un trato!- Lord Dingwall salto encolerizado sobre el pequeño banco en el que ahora estaba parado. Los clanes aun seguían molestos por la humillación recibida en la competencia de arquería esa misma mañana.

Ante la exaltación, el rey Fergus ya había desenvainado su espada, anticipando cualquier desenlace.

-No se casara con nadie por el momento- la reina Elinor hizo especial énfasis en la ultima frase.

-Elinor, ¿Qué estas diciendo?- su esposo no podía creer que Merida hubiera encontrado la forma de convencerla para hacer que cediera.

-Merida ha caído enferma- le dijo a los demás clanes, volteándose enseguida para verlo, con los ojos llenos de preocupación- bastante enferma…- concluyo, bajando la mirada. Los murmullos y exclamaciones de duda ahora se escucharon por lo bajo, con la palabra "mentira" resonando de manera mas efusiva.

-Pero esta mañana estaba bien, tú misma la viste- se había mirado tan sana en Los Juegos de las Tierra Altas tras darle una paliza a los demás clanes.

-Es por el cambio de clima, en la mañana estaba soleado y ahora esta helado, como si todo el frio del invierno se hubiera precipitado de repente- La mirada consternada de Elinor elimino todas las dudas del rey Fergus. Los presentes apenas y había podido notar el frio invernal del exterior por el alcohol y el calor de sus propias discusiones.

-¡La reina ha hablado!, mi hija, la princesa de las tierras de Dunbroch no se casara con nadie hasta que mejore- El rey hablo con ferocidad, callando a todos en el acto como por dos segundos. Después, todos los clanes comenzaron a golpearse entre si por razones propias y también ajenas al tema de la princesa enferma.

* * *

En otro universo, la noche había sido mas larga de lo esperada para los cuatro guardianes. Recoger dientes casa por casa en el menor tiempo posible fue un reto difícil para tres de ellos, aun siendo ayudados por sus poderes.

Habrían llegado antes a aquel paisaje montañoso, en el cual, según aseguraba Norte, vivía Chronos, de no haber olvidado poner el dinero bajo las almohadas de los niños la primera vez.

Eran las dos de la mañana y aun no lograban ver alguna señal de vida entre aquellas montañas escondidas entre la bruma.

-Ya casi llegamos…- Aseguro Norte sin despegar la vista del camino. Hacia ya mucho tiempo que no lo visitaba, casi 700 años si la memoria no le fallaba.

-¿Es verdad lo que dicen de el?- El conejo de pascua intento distraerse con algo mas que el vacio sin fondo que actualmente cruzaban en el trineo.

-La mayoría son solo exageraciones, es un buen tipo, algo amargado… pero les va a caer bien- Norte aseguro, sin apartar la mirada del camino.

-¿Cómo es?- a Tooth se le seguían cayendo las plumas de a poco, mas lentamente que antes, pero aun así seguían revelando la piel humana que tenia debajo.

-No podría explicarlo concretamente como es, pues todo el tiempo cambia. Nace cada día, y crece en el transcurso de las horas hasta quedar convertido en un anciano convaleciente. En su cuerpo contiene todas las edades y por estas horas debe de ser un niño de 8… tan vez 10 años- sabia que ninguno de sus compañeros lo había visto en persona, así que se encargo de quitarles la imagen de un anciano milenario.

-¿No pudo escoger un lugar más apartado y hostil para vivir?- el conejo de pascua parecía estar a punto de romperle al trineo uno de los borde de madera al sujetarse con tanta fuerza.

-Es que digamos que a el no le gusta demasiado la compañía…- Norte dio una risotada divertida, descendiendo repentinamente en dirección a una grieta demasiado estrecha para el trineo o cualquiera de ellos. Los gritos frenéticos no desaparecieron aun después de abrir el portal.

* * *

-Efectivamente, esta muy enferma…- El medico real finalmente dio su diagnostico. La reina lo había mandado llamar con urgencia, justo antes de darle su respuesta a los clanes.

-¿Pero se pondrá bien no?- todo el enfado que la reina había sentido a lo largo del día ahora era nada comparada con el miedo de perder a su hija.

- Ella estuvo expuesta por mucho tiempo a un frio constante, pero es una chica fuerte y estará repuesta en una semana… tomando los cuidados debidos- agrego el doctor, casi con severidad.

-Esas son noticias fantásticas- el rey estuvo a punto de romperle los huesos al pobre hombre al abrazarlo de alegría con un solo brazo.

-E-Espere… es importarte que guarde re…reposo- agrego con dificultad, hasta que el rey escoses lo soltó para abrazar ahora a la aliviada reina.

-No es nada serio, vamos a darle la noticia a los demás- el alegre gobernante toma a su mujer de la mano y se dirige cantarín hacia la puerta.

-Yo no dije eso, es importante que la princesa no se exponga a temperaturas tan frías, necesita descansar, tomar los medicamentos y estar apropiadamente abrigada, de otra manera la enfermedad puede llegar a complicarse hasta…

-Eso no va a pasar, Merida va a recuperarse y eso es lo importante- el enorme rey lo tomo de los hombros, levantándolo del piso para sacarlo de la habitación.

La reina Elinor se quedo sola en el cuarto con su hija, aparentemente dormida.

-Merida, se que nuestra relación no ha sido la mas armoniosa, somos diferentes y se que no quieres esto para ti, aunque sea lo mejor para todos…- Elinor camina despacio, mirando a su hija respirando con algo de dificultad- Hable con los demás clanes y postergue la respuesta. Nadie tendrá tu mano hasta que te encuentres mejor- finalmente se sentó a su lado, después de darle la noticia.

Merida no pudo evitar sonreír, con los ojos entrecerrados. Fue una suerte que estuviera de espaldas a su madre, pues esta podía seguir pensando que su primogénita seguía dormida. Habían pasado tres horas desde que la había visto por última vez, pero se le había hecho apenas un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Por suerte había despertado a tiempo para escucharlo, aunque no estaba del todo segura si se trataba de un sueño o era algo real las palabras de su madre.

-No importa que tardes una semana en recuperarte, lo demás puede esperar hija… - La madre de Merida no pudo evitar acariciarle de nuevo el cabello, humedecido por el sudor. Por un segundo, pudo sentir ese sentimiento terrible de arrepentimiento y miedo al pensar que lo ultimo que le hubiera dicho a su hija fuera lo mencionado en una riña.

En ese momento solo quería lo mejor para ella, más allá de los deberes y las responsabilidades.

* * *

-Merida, Merida abre…- susurro Jack, flotando afuera de la ventana. La princesa no parecía escucharlo así que decidió hablar más fuerte.

-Vamos Merida, aquí afuera hace frio…- bromeo Jack, tocando la ventana impaciente. Fueron golpes quedos, apenas sonoros, pero suficientes para hacerle saber su presencia.

La ventana comenzó a abrirse después de unos segundos vacilantes, pero la mujer dentro del cuarto no era precisamente quien esperaba. Una mujer, de cabello castaño y rondando los cuarenta, abrió ambas ventanas de par en par, inspeccionando cada aspecto del exterior. Sin duda era la madre de Merida.

Jack Frost se quedo inmóvil en su lugar, incapaz de hacer algo, solo siguió flotando en el mismo sitio, esperando el grito estruendoso de mujer que nunca llego.

-Jack…- Merida musito, con los ojos demasiado abiertos de ver la escena. Estaba sorprendida y al mismo tiempo confundida de las acciones de su madre. Estaba justo enfrente de ella, sujetando su cayado con fuerza, lleno de incomodidad y nervios.

-No puede verme…- Murmuro Jack, casi con sorpresa. No es como si fuera una niña llena de alegría infantil, pero Merida tampoco era precisamente un infante. Lo ponía nervioso el hecho de no saber quien lo podía ver y quien no en ese lugar.

-Debió de haber sido un pedazo de hielo- se convenció a si misma Elinor, mirando por ultima vez a travez de Jack.

-¡Cof, cof -COFFF!- Merida fingió un poco de tos para llamar su atención, convirtiéndose al final un verdadero problema para controlarlo.

-Merida, estas despierta- se giro para mirarla, ahora sentada en la cama, con la mano hecha puño sobre su boca. No tenia idea desde cuando había despertado, o si había escuchado algo de lo que había dicho, pero estaba feliz de verla consiente.

-A-agua- alcanzo a decir entrecortadamente.

-¿Qué?- cerro la ventana y se acerco rápidamente a ella, hasta quedar frente a frente.

-Necesito agua- Esta vez fue mas clara al hablar. No es como si realmente la necesitara, pero debía encontrar una distracción para su madre.

-Espera, voy por ella…- a Merida casi le da un escalofrió ajeno al frio. Elinor se estaba comportando tan extrañamente comprensiva. Pudo haber llamado a Maudie para ir por ella, pero prefirió salir a buscarla por su propia cuenta para ahorrar tiempo.

Debía enfermarse mas seguido. Todo seria más fácil de esa manera.

En cuanto su madre salió apurada de la habitación, Merida se puso de pie tan rápido que perdió el equilibrio y volvió a caer de espaldas a la cama. De estar la ventana abierta, Jack habría soltado una carcajada divertida al verlo. Golpeando el colchón con ambos puños, canalizo su frustración en volver a intentarlo, esta vez más calmada y cuidadosa.

* * *

Jack se encontraba confundido, pensando en lo que había pasado y el porque Merida estaba acostada en la cama, luciendo tan desmejorada. No es como si juzgara su apariencia, no, aun entonces lucia hermosa, pero no lograba recordarla tan frágil y desvalida.

No la conocía demasiado a ella, o a ningún otro humano, pero no se necesitaba ser un genio para saber que eso no era normal.

-¿Jack?- Ambas ventanas se abrieron tan inesperadamente que lograron sacar al chico de sus pensamientos.

-¿Merida?- Esta vez si era ella, pero no tenia el mismo aspecto valiente y obstinado de la chica que había conocido en el bosque. Solo teniéndola de frente pudo notar la realidad que la aquejaba. Había enfermado con una rapidez sospechosa desde el momento en que lo había conocido.

-Volviste…- menciono ella, con una alegría debilitada.

-¿Pero que te sucedió?- Jack Frost no pudo evitar preguntar, con cierta culpabilidad.

-No es-no es nada, solo un poco de fiebre…- Estaba de pie, pero podía sentir el esfuerzo tras eso.

-Mejor debería volver en otra ocasión, necesitas descansar- Jack comenzó a alejarse lentamente. Pensaba irse un rato, tal vez unos días, pero la mano de Merida alcanzo a sujetarlo del brazo, deteniendo su camino.

-No- podía sentir a través de la tela del suéter la calidez de su agarre. Era como si ella estuviera hecha de fuego.

-Pero Merida, tu estas…- intento soltarse, sin hacer demasiado esfuerzo.

-bien, incluso no creo que pueda estar mejor…- esas palabras solo lograron confundir un poco mas a Jack- Los fuegos mágicos del bosque tenia razón al llevarme contigo, si lograste cambiar mi destino - la convicción en sus ojos azules le hizo pensar al espíritu invernal que se había perdido de demasiadas cosas mientras miraba las estrellas, recostado en el techo.

-¿De que estas hablando?- Jack Frost opto por sentarse en el amplio marco de la ventana y así controlar algo del frio que entraba a la recamara de la princesa.

-Mi madre me dijo que mientras este así de enferma no me va a presionar para casarme…- hubiera querido continuar hablando, pero un ataque de tos se lo impidió rotundamente. Jack sabia que quedarse a su lado seria la madre de todas las malas ideas, pero no había nada que quisiera menos que dejarla.

-No creo haber solucionada nada, solo lo pospuse hasta que estés mejor. Tu problema sigue ahí Merida, y va a esperarte- Jack no quería sonar tan duro, pero esa era la verdad.

-Lo se…- Merida le soltó el brazo, bajando la mirada. Podía escuchar los pasos de su madre al subir las escaleras con el vaso de agua- Se que no es una solución perfecta, pero antes de conocerte mi única opción era ir al bosque y matar al oso demonio Mor ´du para probar que valía lo suficiente como para escoger mi propio camino- Nadie podía saber mejor que el lo era sentirse solo he incomprendido en un mundo que parece no escucharte… y ahora ella se veía tan triste.

-No… no lo dije para entristecerte Merida, es solo que no pienso que sea una buena idea que estés conmigo, solo lograría enfermarte mas- Jack Frost no era un medico titulado, pero sabia lo que podía ocasionarle a los humanos. Tantas personas cubiertas de nieve, con hipotermia y gangrena. El no podía hacer nada por ellas, pero si podía hacer algo por Merida.

-Tengo una semana mas gracias a ti Jack, no te sientas mal por mi, sobreviviré…- la mano sobre la mejilla de Jack era cálida y delicada. De repente ya no se sentía tan seguro de querer hacer lo correcto.

-Si tan solo pudiera hacer algo más por ti- jamás había tenido que despedirse de nadie, aunque solo fue algo momentáneo. No se conocían demasiado, pero sentían que podían ver su vida reflejada en los ojos del otro.

-Puedes hacerlo- ya casi podía sentir a su madre en la entrada, a punto de abrir la puerta- Quisiera hacer una ultima cosa si voy a pasar una semana en cama sin verte…- Menciono divagante, como si no estuviera realmente ahí.

-¿Cuál?- pregunto el chico con desconfianza, sin dejar de mirarla.

-Primero tienes que decir que si- dijo, anticipando la respuesta de su espiritual amigo.

-No creo que eso sea conveniente- había muy pocas cosas por las cuales le daría un no, pero estaba casi seguro de que pediría lo que el estaba temiendo.

-¡Vamos!- Tocio un par de veces antes de mencionar suplicante, con aquellos ojos grandes y debilitados por la enfermedad.

-Bien- dijo por fin, dando un resoplido y optando por pensar ingenuamente que seria algo sencillo y seguro.

-Quisiera ir volando contigo al pueblo que esta mas alla de las murallas del castillo- Lo dijo tan emocionada que el apenas y pudo darse cuenta de lo malo que realmente seria seguir esa idea.

-No- Jack respondió casi de manera simultanea, guardando el si que hace apenas un segundo estaba a punto de pronunciar. Por mas divertido que sonara no podría hacer algo así.

-¡Acabas de decir que si!- La princesa aun no se había dado cuenta que la enfermedad le había mermado la claridad para pensar. Estar en ese estado de enfermedad era lo equivalente a estar alcoholizada.

-Eso era antes de saber que pedirías eso- Jack Frost se alejo de la ventana, retomando su vuelo. Merida, al ver eso y ante los aterrados ojos de su madre, se subió con torpeza al marco de la ventana, de cuclillas a la nada. Se amarro la manta al cuello, a modo de capa y poco a poco se fue poniendo de pie hasta donde la altura de la ventana lo permitió, abriendo ambos brazos.

-¡MERIDA!- Elinor grito con horror, sintiendo que se le salía el alma del cuerpo.

-Volveré después mama- fue todo lo que dijo la princesa antes de dar un salto y precipitarse al vacio. Merida podía sentir el viento entre sus cabellos, esa sensación de libertad absoluta, comparable con el ave que se arroja por primera vez del nido, esperando que sus frágiles alas abran y lo salven de una muerte segura.

* * *

Jack Frost tardo solo un segundo en reaccionar he ir tras ella. La princesa caía rápidamente, pero volar 300 años por todo el mundo no te vuelve precisamente un espíritu lento.

Unos metros antes de que tocara el suelo, Merida sintió un par de brazos de hielo sujetarla de las piernas y la espalda.

-¿Estas loca?- Jack apenas y podía contener la respiración- ¡¿En que rayos pensabas?!- no recordaba haber estado tan alterado por algo alguna vez. Era curioso como alguien tan desenfadado como el fuera el mas responsable de los dos en ese momento.

-Sabia que me atraparías…- Merida sonrió, aguantándose la risa que le provocaba el ver la cara tan estresada de Jack.

-¡No es gracioso!, Pudiste haberte matado en frente de tu madre- Aun podía escuchar los gritos de aquella mujer aterrada por no poder ver nada entre la penumbra de la noche.

-Pero no lo hice- Merida recargo su cabeza en el hombro de Jack, esperando sin éxito que se le pasara el enojo.

-¿Tienes una idea de cómo me habría sentido si no hubiera podido llegar a tiempo?, Fue… fue algo tan estúpido, irresponsable, ego…- el futuro guardián no pudo continuar con su regaño pues los labios de Merida le impidieron continuar. Fue un beso suave y ardiente, totalmente inesperado. Ante esto Jack cerró poco a poco los ojos, al mismo tiempo que la estrechaba entre sus brazos, olvidandose de todo.

La nieve caía sobre los dos, convirtiendo aquel momento en un primer beso hermoso.

**No me maten por cursi, que catalogué esta historia como romance. No tengo mucho que agregar como notas finales, solo espero que les haya gustado y consideren que la espera valió la pena.**

**Justo ahora estoy en periodo de clases (Esa malvada llamada Universidad) y no creo que pueda actualizar hasta el 30 de Enero.**

**Adiós gente guapa, nos veremos antes de terminar el mes.**


	4. Sin tiempo

**U.U Recorcholis… más de dos meses de retraso. La próxima vez nada de decir fechas, ¡Es una promesa! El fic continuara y lo terminare aunque me tome el resto del año.**

**Sin nada mas que decir, gracias por todos los comentarios y por apoyar esto tan lindo he inusual :B Ninguna de las películas me pertenece, sino tendría un oscar por mejor película animada adornando mi mesita de noche en lugar de esa empalagosa lámpara de los ositos cariñositos.**

**Destinos Cruzados**

**Capitulo 4**

_Fue un sentimiento mutuo de calidez, de alegría por encontrar algo que nunca tuvieron (no de esa manera) y no lo creyeron indispensable, pues para ambos habría sido casi imposible encontrarlo por su cuenta. Jack siempre había pensado que amar era algo exclusivo de los humanos, como morir o reproducirse, y por lo tanto, jamás conocería la dicha de sentir aquella felicidad inexplicable en el corazón, que congela el tiempo y te hace creer que todo lo malo valió la pena por esperar ese momento. Merida, por su parte, siempre había tenido bien presente que la unión entre dos personas era algo más diplomático que romántico y, de tener suerte como sus padres, con el tiempo terminaría enamorándose de alguna manera. Esta de más decir que hubiera preferido morir antes de resignarse a eso… como lo estaba demostrando en ese momento._

Jack volvió a abrir los ojos pausado, intentando ordenar las ideas de su mente. Separándose un poco, pudo sentirla respirar, aun con mas dificultad que antes, con su aliento marcando un camino blanco y entrecortado.

-Entonces… ¿vamos?- se atrevió a romper el silencio Merida, con los ojos entrecerrados y las mejillas enrojecidas. Jamás había besado a nadie y lo habia hecho por amor. Nadie la había obligado, ni lo había hecho para cerrar un compromiso, nada de eso. Le había nacido desde lo mas profundo del corazón hacerlo.

-Si, vamos…- Jack apenas y pudo articular las palabras. No hubiera podido decirle otra cosa, pues ya no podía tener ninguna negativa para ella. Era imposible de creer como de la noche a la mañana había pasado de resignarse a estar total y completamente solo a eso, ese sentimiento raro llamado amor que los humanos buscaban para si mismos con tanta desesperación. Había observado a mujeres y hombres hacer cosas estúpidas y atroces en su nombre, sin dudarlo ni un segundo.

-Gracias- solo hasta ese momento Jack había logrado entenderlo. Todo comenzaba a tomar tanto sentido. Merida volvió a recargarse en su hombro, sujetándolo firmemente al sentirlo elevarse. Era como flotar en una nube de nieve.

* * *

-¡FERGUS…!- la reina Elinor tuvo que recargarse en la cama aun tibia de su hija para no desplomarse en el suelo. Sabia que su esposo la había escuchado las primeras 10 veces y ya venia en camino, pero gritar la ayudaba a calmar los pocos nervios que aun le quedaban.

-¡Allá voy Elinor!- la puerta estaba semi abierta, pero aun así era obligación del rey romperla de un golpe. Como fue de esperarse, los miembros de los tres clanes lo siguieron, dispuestos a combatir aquello que amenazara la seguridad de su reina.

-¡Fergus!- tenía tan fresca la imagen de su hija tirándose por la ventana que no supo como explicarlo en palabras simples y llanas.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- antes de siquiera analizar la situación, el rey escoses tomo a su esposa de un brazo y la trajo así si mismo para protegerla.

-Merida…- apenas pudo susurrar su nombre.

-¿Dónde esta Merida?-apenas y había podido notar la ausencia de la princesa.

-Ella… ella… nuestra hija… Merida, esta…- era algo difícil de describir el lugar exacto en el que se encontraba. No lo sabia y no iba a averiguarlo quedándose ahí.

-¿Esta bien?- el rey seguía preguntando sin esperar a escuchar las respuestas completas de la reina.

-¡No!, No lo se, esta… esta poseída por un demonio maligno, un demonio invisible de hielo…- Elinor habría sido la primera en mostrarse escéptica de no haberlo mencionado ella misma. Sonaba irreal, descabellado, pero lo explicaba todo, el clima, la enfermedad de Merida, incluso los desvaríos cobraban sentido ante esa idea.

-¿Un demonio invisible de hielo?- por respeto a la reina, todos los presentes contuvieron las risas y burlas que hubieran resultado chocantes con la seriedad del momento- ¿Estas segura querida?- no era que desconfiara de ella o su salud mental, siendo la mas razonable de los dos, era solo que tenia sus dudas respecto a esa posibilidad.

-¿Qué si estoy segura?, ¡¿Qué si estoy segura?!- como el rey Fergus lo había podido esperar, eso no le cayo en gracia a la reina.

-Fue solo una pregunta Elinor…- el musculoso hombre le temía a muy pocas cosas. Podía luchar con grandes bestias sin siquiera pensarlo, pero con su mujer era otra historia. Eso de pelear a muerte contra feroces criaturas le resultaba definitivamente más fácil que encarar la ira de su esposa.

-¡Lo vi todo con mis propios ojos!, Vi como se arrojo por la ventana y a los cinco minutos la mire flotando por el cielo, como si alguien o algo se la estuviera llevando lejos de mi, de nosotros- ir a buscarla ahora era la única posibilidad de recuperarla.

-Debe de ser esto obra de Mor'du…- el rey Fergus levanto los ojos, mirando al infinito, como si estuviera visualizando todo lo ocurrido.

-¡Mor'du es un oso!, ¡¿Acaso no escuchaste todo lo que dije?!- el rostro de la reina comenzaba a tomar un color rojizo por el razonamiento de su esposo.

-¡Un oso demonio!- Estaba tan obsesionado con ese oso que lo quería culpar de todo lo malo que pasaba en el reino.

-¡No seas ridículo Fergus! – La reina Elinor no podía creer el rumbo que había tomado la discusión.

-Y la única forma de recuperar a nuestra hija es ir al bosque a matarlo…- dentro de la cabeza del rey, ese plan era brillante y por alguna razón, tenia sentido para casi todos ahí.

-¡No!, ¿Qué?- se alejo de él entonces, completamente desesperada de la situación.

-Primero me quito mi pierna y ahora pretende hacer lo mismo con mi hija… ¡Vamos por él!- como una avalancha, todos los demás siguieron al rey, levantando sus armas antes de salir sin siquiera una pisca de sentido común.

-¡Se fue en dirección a las aldea... del otro lado del bosque!, ¡Fergus!, ¡Fergus DunBroch , no vas a ir a mitad de la noche a matar a ese oso en vez de buscar a Merida…!- El salió de la habitación antes de que pudiera terminar de escucharla, no sin antes darle un beso largo de despedida mientras le decía que pasara lo que pasara, la amaba y debía ser fuerte.

Su promesa de traer a Merida de vuelta le pareció absurda entonces. Al parecer, todo dependía de ella.

* * *

-Ahhhg…- un enorme suspiro emergió de los labios de aquel chico, varios años menor que Jack Frost.

-¡Chronos!, cuanto tiempo sin verte…- Norte parecía ser el único feliz de estar ahí.

-659 años, 145 días, 7 horas, 12 minutos y 53 segundos…- sus ojos eran grises, al igual que su cabello y reflejaban la sabiduría y el cansancio de miles de años. Traía puesta encima una túnica que arrastraba al caminar, pues aun no era de su talla.

-¡Lo contaste!- Norte no parecía sorprenderse de nada relacionado con ese lugar, a diferencia de el resto de los guardianes. Les resultaba imposible dejar de mirar aquella habitación infinita, llena a más no poder de relojes de todo tipo. Cada reloj proyectaba la imagen del dueño como actualmente lucia.

-Como si pudiera hacer algo mas que contar el tiempo…- los relojes podía reflejar el pasado de una persona, hasta llegar al presente, pero el futuro siempre debía ser incierto para todos, a pesar que él ya lo sabia.

-Sigues conservando tu sentido del humor, ¿Cómo te ha tratado la vida viejito?- justo en ese momento Norte lucia mucho mayor que Chronos, pero en cuestión de edad aquel enérgico guardián era muchísimo mas joven.

-Norte, hay que ser más cordiales- A pesar de su debilidad, Tooth siempre se emocionaba de conocer a un nuevo compañero inmortal.

-Tú debes de ser Toothania, el hada de los dientes- dio otro respiro largo, alejando las manos del reloj de cuerda que sostenía - y también trajiste al conejo de pascua- en su voz de niño podía notarse el enojo cansado de tener tanto por hacer y muy poco tiempo. Resultaba curioso pensar que el padre del tiempo no tuviera tiempo para si mismo.

-Es genial ¿no?, conoce a todo el mundo desde como… ¿Cuánto me dijiste?

-12 mil años- respondió seco, en el tiempo que llevaban ahí ya había pasado de tene años.

-Norte, deja de perder el tiempo y dile el porque estamos aquí- Conejo se impaciento por la calma de la festividad navideña.

-No es necesario, el ya lo sabe…- saber todo de todos era parte de su trabajo.

-No los voy a ayudar, no tomare partido en esto…- cada vez había mas personas en el mundo, pues nacían mas humanos de los que morían. No lograba recordar una época mas prospera que la actualidad.

-¡Pero los niños!- Tooth tenia las manos colocadas sobre su pecho desplumado, asombrada de la poca sensibilidad con la que hablaba.

-No importa- respondió con simpleza, sin siquiera mirarla.

-¿Cómo puedes atreverte a decir eso?- algo dentro del hada pareció encenderse. Un enojo creciente que pocas veces se daba el lujo de sentir.

- He visto a miles de millones de niños morir sin que a nadie le importe. Guerras, hambrunas, enfermedades, desastres naturales, accidentes evitables e inevitables, el final es el mismo, dejar de creer no es lo peor que les puede pasar- la frialdad con la que se expresaba le hacia hervir la sangre a Tooth. No le estaba diciendo el maldito pronóstico del clima.

-¿Y nosotros que?, Desapareceremos si ellos dejan de creer, ¿O tampoco importamos?- Conejo ya estaba enojado aun antes de bajar del trineo, así que no le fue difícil expresar su punto de vista.

-Ustedes no son los primeros guardianes y tampoco serán los últimos. Cada civilización ha tenido los suyos, adaptados a las necesidades de la cultura. No se crean tan especiales solo porque el señor de la luna dejo caer unos rayos de luz sobre ustedes y les otorgo una tarea para volver a los humanos más ociosos aun, con su inmortalidad condicionada…- el conejo de pascua estaba apunto de pedir que lo sujetaran para no golpear al chiquillo en la quijada y Tooth comenzaba a pensar seriamente en unírsele en caso de que eso pasara. Uno lo sujetaría y el otro le daría su merecido.

-Vamos Chronos, no empieces con eso… -Norte parecía ser el único que no quería estrangularlo. Aun no estaba del todo seguro si lograrían conversarlo. Por un minuto completo, pareció estar ocupado en otras cosas, abriendo nuevos y pequeños relojes por cada niño de nacía.

-Por otro lado… lo que esta haciendo Pitch me parece innecesario- a pesar de saber exactamente lo que haría el conocido hombre del saco, en ningún momento estuvo de acuerdo con sus acciones.

-Necesitamos a Jack Frost para detenerlo, nos lo dijo el señor de la luna- Tooth controlo sus emociones lo mejor que pudo. Negociar con él era la única oportunidad de salvar a los niños, y de paso, salvarse a si mismos.

-Pocas veces entiendo realmente el porque de las decisiones que el señor de la luna toma- Chronos, ahora un niño de 10 años, pareció hablar mas para si mismo que para los demás- Jack Frost ya ni siquiera se encuentra en este mundo…- menciono finalmente.

-¿Esta muerto?- Tooth palideció, y otro tanto de plumas se desprendieron de su cuerpo.

-¡Maldito Pitch!- Conejo se sobresalto y estuvo a punto de darle un golpe a la pared, si esta no se encontrara llena de relojes con vidas humanas dentro.

-Yo no dije que estuviera muerto, solo ya no esta en este mundo…- desidio seguir explicando después de ver las caras confundidas del grupo de guardianes- Existen realidades paralelas a esta, mundos interconectados al nuestro y apenas separado por una delgada capa.

-Entonces Jack Frost se encuentra en uno de ellos- deduce rápidamente Norte.

-A veces se abren fisuras entre dos mundos, es un evento raro a menos que sea provocado…

-¿Sabes donde se encuentra ahora?-esa era precisamente la razón por la que se encontraban ahí.

-Este es el reloj de Jack Frost…- apenas y logra alcanzar de puntas un reloj de arena azul bastante singular. La arena de la parte de arriba se encontraba congelada, por lo que era imposible que esta bajara.

-No me sorprende nada que sea así- Conejo refunfuño, murmurándole a una temblorosa Tooth.

-El tiempo con nosotros es diferente. Por ser inmortales, pasa a través en lugar de arrastrarnos con el hasta la muerte, podría decirles el lugar en el cual desapareció, pero no serviría de nada- volvió a colocar el reloj en su lugar, dándoles la espalda.

-A menos que nos ayudes…- Norte estaba seguro que estaba a punto de convencerlo.

-Ya les dije que no pienso tomar partido, he vivido lo suficiente como para perder mi humanidad, mis memorias antes de esto…- Ya ni siquiera recordaba si había muerto siendo un niño o un anciano.

-La última vez que vine, la peste negra estaba matando a miles de niños en Europa. Me dijiste lo que la causaba, a pesar de que menos vidas significaban menos trabajo para ti…-Norte le hizo recordar aquella vez que encontró algo de bondad en él.

-Tenían tanto miedo a morir que dejaron de creer en ti casi por completo, no tenia sentido, nadie puede abrir regalos estado muerto…- fue una época de trabajo moderado. Era lo mas parecido que había tenido a unas vacaciones y ni siquiera había podido disfrutarlas. Después de todo ese tiempo aun tenía debilidad por la vida humana.

-Se que te importa, aunque digas lo contrario y también se que no quieres que Pitch se salga con la suya- nadie mas que Pitch quería eso.

-Pitch abuso arbitrariamente de su poder para engrandecerse. Fue tan egoísta y simple, buscando la autogratificacion, sin pensar en el balance que debe existir- si él pudiera tener esa libertad, congelaría el tiempo de todos y se iría a dormir para siempre. Le molestaba que Pitch solo hubiera pensado en si mismo mientras que otros debían trabajar arduamente para que todo no se vaya al demonio.

-¿Cuál balance?- a pesar de su debilidad, Tooth aun seguía la platica con interés, demostrando ser mas fuerte de lo que podía aparentar.

-Para obtener la felicidad, el miedo debe estar presente. La tristeza y la pena siempre ha sido necesaria. Si todos los niños fueran felices todo el tiempo, a la larga esta felicidad perdería sentido, por eso el señor de la luna creo a Pitch…- intento explicarles, pues al parecer estaban olvidando ese hecho.

-Hasta que se salió de control y nos creo a nosotros, sabemos la historia, lo que no sabemos es ¡¿Dónde rayos esta Jack Frost?!, ¡Estamos perdiendo tiempo valioso!- Conejo era, sin lugar a dudas, el mas impaciente de los tres. Faltaban 5 horas para el amanecer de pascua y no tenia nada preparado. El taller sabia como trabajar de forma automática, como las haditas de Tooth, pero sin el para guiarlos era como hacerlos correr en círculos.

-"Perder tiempo"- casi hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa al escucharlo- Como si eso fuera posible- ahora, un poco mas alto por cumplir 11 años, tomo de la repisa un cubo pequeño de brillo opaco- La importancia del tiempo es relativa cuando el resultado es el mismo. En el universo paralelo contenido en este cubo, tuvieron a Jack Frost desde el principio y el final no será tan diferente que en este…- originalmente era un circulo, en vez de un cubo, pero eso solo dificultaba el acomodarlo. Había un sin numero de ellos, acomodados en repisas de madera interminables. Había una especie de liga de guardianes del tiempo y se había acordado en la ultima asamblea que cada uno tuviera acceso a todos los universos para mantenerse unidos.

-¿Esta ahí?- Tooth pregunto sin creerlo. Era muy pequeño para contener un universo, apenas y era un poco mas grande que la palma de su mano.

-Es un Jack Frost, pero no es el Jack Frost que buscan…- vuelve a colocar el cubo en su lugar y toma el que estaba a lado- Todo ya esta trazado, incluso esta discusión y mi negativa insistente a ayudarlos aunque sabia que al final lo terminaría haciendo. También el hecho de que solo llegaran ustedes tres y ni siquiera notaran la ausencia de Sandman hasta este momento que se los estoy diciendo…- inmediatamente todos voltearon a verse, buscando con la mirada al pequeño hombrecillo dorado. Efectivamente, no estaba en ninguna parte y los tres guardianes no pudieron evitar sentirse como los peores amigos del mundo.

-¡Meme!- Norte grito por instinto, como si lo llamara para que saliera de su escondite. Lo habían perdido sabrá dios donde y hasta ese momento lo notaron.

-¡Estaba a lado de Tooth!- no se trataba de encontrar un culpable, pero aun así Conejo la señalo culposamente con la pata.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Tuviste los ojos cerrados todo el camino…- se defendió Tooth, bastante enojada por el comentario de su peludo amigo.

-Necesito que se concentren, si tardamos más de lo planeado llegara Pitch aquí y en verdad no deseo que eso pase- verlo era lo ultimo que quería y sabia mejor que nadie que en un universo cambiante el futuro jamás estaba 100% predicho.

-Les dije que nos ayudaría, le gusta hacerse el difícil…- Norte paso de estar preocupado por su amigo Sandy a concentrarse en lo que los había traído ahí desde un principio.

-Se que no logran verlo, pero a quien buscan esta aquí dentro. Mi poder se limita a este universo, así que una vez dentro se las arreglaran por su cuenta- advirtió el muchacho, a punto de cumplir 12.

-¡Tenias razón sobre él, Norte!, Perdón por pensar todas esas cosas malas de ti… y por querer agredirte físicamente en mas de una ocasión…- se disculpo Tooht, siendo mas honesta de lo conveniente.

-¡Tooth!- Conejo la reprimió por su sinceridad, pero ella lo todo de otra manera.

-¡Así!, Conejo también se disculpa por eso…- dijo de manera inmediata, haciendo que la celebridad de pascua se golpeara la frente con la pata.

-Deben irse ya, abriré un portal y solo podre mantenerlo así dos horas- eso de meterse en otros mundos no le gustaba. Lo distraía de su trabajo y le impedía seguir adelante, pero tenia que hacerlo.

-Chronos, te debo otra- Norte le dijo desde el asiento de su trineo, asegurándose esta vez que sus dos amigos restantes estuvieran dentro de el en todo momento.

-Dos horas- respondió con sequedad, mientras los miraba irse en el trineo, ante las reclamaciones y gritos asustados del conejo de pascua.

* * *

-Ya casi llegamos Merida…- por un momento Jack llego a pensar que la insistente princesa se había quedado dormida en el transcurso del camino. Eso le habría encantado, ya que de esa manera podría llevarla de nuevo al castillo.

-Eso fue muy rápido- aunque tenia los ojos cerrados, Merida le contesto, formando una sonrisa de paso. Las luces de la aldea llenaron por completo la mirada apagada de la princesa en cuanto abrió los parpados. Era como si un carnaval hubiera llegado. En las anteriores y escasas ocasiones en las cuales había ido a los poblados cercanos al castillo, se la había pasado todo el tiempo vigilada por su madre o alguna escolta. Por esa razón no había podido conocer personas como la gente normal. De no ser por Jack, seguramente en esos momentos estaría encerrada en su habitación, siendo forzada a escoger marido.

-Sigo pensando que esta es una mala idea- a pesar del frio, las personas seguían bailando y cantando alrededor de una hoguera enorme. Estaban tan felices que Jack creí que se encontraban alcoholizadas.

-Solo un baile y ya…- Merida suplico, pisando la nieve con los pies descalzos.

Jack intentaba por todos los medios alejar el frio, pero él no tenia idea de cómo hacerlo. Entre mas lo intentaba, mas frio se volvía, hasta que por fin entendió que solo podía hacer eso. Había mantenido al mundo congelado por tanto tiempo que no sabía hacer otra cosa. Sus poderes no funcionaban en reversa.

-Deberíamos volver al castillo, creo que tu madre nos vio mientras veníamos. No deberías preocuparla así…- en verdad se estaba preocupando seriamente por ella. La forma en la que caminaba, zigzagante, casi formando círculos. Todo le hacia pensar que se desplomaría en cualquier momento.

-¡Vamos a bailar!- el pueblo se encontraba a unos cuantos metros y ellos dos estaban escondidos detrás de unos arboles. Había vegetación por todos lados, cubierta de escarcha y nieve, ya que el bosque se encontraba demasiado proximo al lugar.

-Merida, no tiene caso, ellos no van a poder verme…- Jack la tomo con suavidad de un brazo, apenas con la suficiente fuerza para mantener el agarre.

-Claro que si- Merida respondio, tomándolo a broma.

-No, escucha, me he puesto a pensarlo y ya se porque tu madre no pudo verme. Solo tu puedes hacerlo, yo no se aun porque pero así es…- el congelado chico intentaba ser razonable. Uno de los dos debía serlo.

-Solo estas buscando excusas para no cumplir lo que prometiste- se alejo unos cuantos pasos tambaleantes de él y por un segundo Jack llego a pensar que ella caería sin remedio-Por primera vez es mi vida soy completamente feliz…y… y libre… y… y hace calor aquí…- dejo caer el grueso cobertor que traía encima y Jack pudo jurar que el color de su piel era igual al de su cabello rojizo- Jack, si me desmayo, ¿Tu me atraparías no?, Como en la torre…- Merida sabia que preguntar estaba de mas, pero deseaba escucharlo. Su cabeza le comenzó a dar tantas vueltas que estaba a punto de darle la razón a Jack sobre el venir ahí.

-¿Por qué preguntas eso?, Claro que lo haría...¿Pero es algo hipotetico verdad?- esa pregunta solo le estaba confirmando todos sus miedos.

-Por supuesto Jack…- alcanzo a susurrar con una media sonrisa, antes de poner los ojos en blanco y dejarse caer inconsciente. El espiritu de invierno alcanzo a sostenerla aun antes de que terminara de desmayarse por completo, sin poder evitar pensar que todo era su culpa.

Todo. Absolutamente todo.

Jack se puso a repasar en que momento se le había ido de las manos... y aun más importante, ¿Qué iba a hacer para solucionarlo y salvarla?, No era medico ni nada por el estilo. Todo lo que tocaba terminaba muerto, las plantas... los animales... aun no podía sacarse de la mente el recuerdo de aquella ardilla congelada que acaricio hace mas 100 años.

El no podía ayudarla y al parecer nadie mas lo haria, ¿Cómo pedir ayuda en un mundo en el cual le eres invisible a todos?, Merida estaba tan mal, tan enferma, tan débil… y ya ni siquiera habia tiempo de regresarla al castillo.

Jack Frost jamás había tenido tanto miedo en toda su vida y lo único que se le ocurrió hacer en un ataque de pánico fue abrazar fuertemente a la princesa inconsciente, acomodándola en su pecho mientras le repetia que todo estaría bien.

Los fuegos azules brotaron de entre la nieve como las margaritas en primavera. Cuando Jack se percato de su presencia, no pudo evitar mirarlos, hipnotizado. Eran cientos de ellos, y parecían formados uno detrás del otro, dibujando un camino que se perdía entre la espesura del bosque.

_-Las luces azules son __espíritus del bosque que te llaman para que cumplas tu destino…- _Jack recordó lo que le dijo Merida la primera vez que se vieron. Según recordaba ellas la habían guiado hacia él para cumplir con su destino. Como si morir enferma y congelada en sus brazos fuera un buen destino para alguien como ella. Jack no sabia si estar enojado o agradecido con equellas pequeñas y azules cosas, pero a falta de ideas decidió cargar a Merida y seguirlas, creyendo que ya nada podría empeorar su situación.

**u.u Sigo pensando que tarde una eternidad en subirlo, otra disculpa por eso.**

**¿Qué les pareció? Tengo dos ideas para continuarlo, una lo acortaría a dos, máximo tres capítulos y el otro la alargaría hasta seis mas . Decisiones, decisiones, debo considerar una tercera seriamente.**

**Adios. Cuídense mucho porfa :3**


	5. Corazón de fuego

**Oh, estoy feliz de traerles este capitulo, aunque este mucho mas largo de lo normal (7,000 palabras ni mas ni menos D:) y tarde mas de lo esperado en subirlo… como siempre u.u. Ya visualizo la trama y todo, lo cual es bueno, así que van a ser 10 capítulos en total gente guapa.**

**Espero que les guste, y de antemano gracias por todos los comentarios anteriores... fueron hermosos y alentadores :,) . Son tan dulces que podría comerlos con nutella :B**

**Las dos películas no me pertenecen, se que es obvio pero ya ven… hay que ponerlo. Sin más que decir, me despido para que puedan leer la continuación.**

**Destinos Cruzados**

**Capitulo 5**

_Irreal. El sueño se había convertido tan pronto en pesadilla que ni siquiera lo había visto venir. Jack sentía como su corazón latía con angustia, luchando desesperadamente por no salirse de su pecho congelado. Después recordó que el no tenia físicamente un corazón, ya que era un espíritu de hielo y no había sangre que bombear a su cuerpo delgado y pálido. Había un corazón, pero no era el suyo, sino el de ella. La princesa, valiente y perfecta a sus ojos jamás le había parecido más mortal que en ese momento._

_De perderla, también se iría su ultimo rastro de humanidad con ella._

La desesperación parecía cerrarle la garganta, impidiéndole respirar. No es como si Jack lo necesitara en realidad, por eso de ser inmortal, pero en ese momento no parecía tener conciencia de nada que no fuera seguir aquellas luces azules e interminables. Una tras de otra, entre mas rápido volaba, mas rápido emergían, desesperando al chico de sobremanera. Con Merida envuelta de pies a cabeza con aquel cobertor empapado por la nieve, Jack no sabia si en realidad estaba mejor cubierta o a la interperie.

Justo cuando el chico comenzo a creer que ya nada tenia sentido, reconoció aquel lugar. El circulo de piedras enormes, mohosas, ahora blancas y cubiertas por una delgada capa de hielo. Quitando el paisaje invernal, ese era exactamente el lugar en el cual se habían conocido. Parando en seco, Jack Frost creyó por un segundo que ese era el sitio al cual lo habían guiado las luces azules, como lo hicieron con Merida aquella vez. Mirando el cielo nevado, Jack espero un milagro, una luz que bajara del cielo para curar a Merida o que una piedra de aquellas brillara y la salvara, pero nada paso en los escasos segundos que el chico espero impaciente.

No tardo mucho en notar el pequeño fuego azul que flotaba, casi encima de sus pies descalzos, desesperado por ser visto, seguido por otros más que seguían formando el camino inconcluso.

* * *

-Esa chiquilla desconsiderada, ahora debería estar en la reunión de brujas en lugar de esperarla aquí…- mascullaba con enfado la anciana, mientras descargaba su rabia contra un pedazo de madera, al cual parecía querer apuñalar con su cincel- Y por si eso no fuera suficiente, este clima, ¡Esta completamente loco!, No es normal… aquí esta pasando algo raro, puedo sentirlo en mis huesos viejos- metiéndose un poco mas en su abrigo, dejo lo que estaba haciendo para dirigirse en dirección a la puerta de entrada. Era una vieja y rustica puerta de madera, tan gastada, que el aire frio se filtraba sin problema entre sus muchas fisuras.

Un golpe. Estando a medio camino la bruja escucho el primero de muchos golpes rítmicos, constantes, desesperados. El frio parecía volverse mas insoportable a cada estruendo, como si la mismísima estación de invierno quisiera tirarle la puerta.

-¡¿Hay alguien ahí?!- la voz desesperada de hombre joven le hizo bajar todas las armas que flotaban en el aire, enfiladas a la entrada y listas para atacar.

-¿Quién eres y que es lo que quieres?, Solo soy una humilde talladora de madera, así que sigue tu camino- jalando consigo su banquillo, se subió encima para tomar mas altura y ver a través de una grieta en la puerta quien era su visita inesperada.

-Las luces, ¡Las luces azules me trajeron hasta aquí y debe ayudarme! Debe ayudarla…- Se trataba de un chico que parecía cargar algo entre brazos, a demás de un viejo cayado de madera. Un tapete, quizás un edredón con algo dentro, algo valioso y querido por la forma en que lo sostenía. Cabello blanco, palidez extrema, ropa azul y extraña… a simple vista humano, hasta que notabas el hecho de que estaba flotando.

-¿Eres un espíritu del bosque?- pregunto la anciana, mientras abría la puerta con cierto recelo. Jamás le había negado la entrada a un espíritu de la naturaleza y no lo iba a hacer ahora.

-Eso no importa en este momento, tiene que ayudarla…- Jack entro literalmente volando a la casa, trayendo consigo el frio de afuera. Antes de que la anciana pudiera protestarle el porque le había apagado la chimenea y casi matado del frio a su cuervo mascota, Jack recostó a Merida sobre un sillón de madera con osos tallados. Aun envuelta, Jack se animo a descubrirla para que la hechicera la mirara de cerca.

-¡¿Pero que fue lo que le hiciste muchacho?!, Era una chica desconsiderada e impuntual, pero no se merecía esto…- Estaba impactada de ver a la princesa que tanto había esperado así, con ese singular color azulado en la piel visible, sufriendo espasmos leves con temblores involuntarios. Sin lugar a dudas estaba a unos cuantos minutos de morir congelada.

-Yo… yo la conocí esta mañana, se llamaba… se llama Merida y es... es la primera persona con la que he hablado en toda mi vida. Sabía que estar conmigo no era bueno para ella, lo supe después de que enfermo tan repentinamente pero, pero no pude evitarlo, yo no podía decirle que no… fue… fue…- Jack parecía no darse cuenta que a cada palabra pronunciada entraba mas y mas nieve a la choza.

-¡Cálmate ya o vas a terminar de matarla!- ante estas palabras, Jack cerro la boca de manera instantánea- Tu eres un espíritu tonto y caprichoso…- la anciana comenzó a caminar furiosa en dirección a Jack, haciéndolo retroceder hasta llegar a la entrada- Sera mejor que te quedes afuera un rato, mientras veo que puedo hacer por ella- no sabia muy bien lo que pasaba, ni el porque el caldero se había equivocado tanto cuando le dijo que la princesa Merida llegaría el día anterior, pero no había tiempo que perder.

-Pero…- quiso protestar, sin encontrar las palabras adecuadas a tiempo.

-Nada- la puerta se cerro en la cara del preocupado chico, que solo podía limitarse a apretar su cayado con fuerza, mientras veía a Merida a través de la ventana cubierta de escarcha.

* * *

-Estamos dando vueltas en círculos Norte…- Conejo volvió a sacudir de nueva cuenta su pelaje para tumbarse de encima otra capa de nieve.

-Nada de eso, presiento de Jack Frost esta muy cerca- el espíritu de la navidad ni siquiera quito la vista de enfrente, completamente convencido de sus palabras- Lo siento en mi panza…

-Estoy a punto de quedarme sin plumas, dime que ya vamos a llegar- el hada de los dientes era por mucho, la mas cansada de los tres y temblaba, tanto por el frio como por la angustia.

-No te preocupes Tooth, estamos cerca, el frio se intensifica cada vez mas- Norte sonaba demasiado confiado, como si ya supiera el desenlace feliz de esa trágica aventura.

-¡De que hablas! Esta todo congelado aquí, este lugar no es menos frio del que estuvimos hace 15 minutos…- aquel paisaje invernal no era demasiado diferente, tomando en cuenta que ese lugar era otra dimensión, ajena a la suya. Había algunos detalles mínimos que la hacían diferente, pero debías prestar mucha atención para notarlo.

-Si todavía tuviera a mis haditas seria más fácil encontrarlo. Mis dulces y pequeñas haditas, deben de estar muertas de miedo, encerradas en algún lugar oscuro, con frio, hambrientas… preguntándose en donde estoy y porque no pude defenderlas mejor- el hada de los dientes volvió a perderse en ese momento, catalogado como el mas traumático en su larga existencia como guardiana.

-Ya déja de autolamentarte Tooth, ¿Sabes lo deprimente que es?, Dentro de unas horas saldrán los niños de sus casas para buscar huevos de pascua que nunca van a encontrar y solo el señor de la luna sabrá lo que va a pasar conmigo despúes- No había forma de cambiar lo que le había pasado a ella, pero el todavía tenia la esperanza viva de llegar a tiempo, aun sabiendo que seria algo casi imposible tenerlo todo listo.

-Cálmense los dos, estamos por llegar- Norte seguía insistiendo con eso y ambos guardianes comenzaban a dudar en la veracidad de esa afirmación constante.

-Y todo por ese muchacho fastidioso y egoísta que escogió el peor momento de todos para tomarse unas vacaciones en otra maldita dimensión- Conejo mascullo, conteniendo su coraje lo máximo posible.

-No me hagan ir haya atrás- el guardián de la navidad les dio un ultimátum a los dos, a pesar de que el hada de los dientes solo había seguido lamentándose en silencio.

-¡Y Meme!, No quiero ni pensar que fue lo que le paso, ¿Por qué es tan silencioso? Debimos colgarle esa adorable campana al cuello como lo propuse el año pasado- exploto finalmente la pequeña chica, ahora mas humana que ave por el estrés y la falta de niños creyentes.

-Hay una concentración de nieve especialmente densa al este… si Jack Frost no esta ahí, no va a estar en ninguna otra parte- sin siquiera dar aviso previo, Norte hizo descender el trineo, aumentando la velocidad de sus renos y haciendo gritar de nueva cuenta a sus compañeros guardianes restantes.

* * *

-¿Cómo es que usted también puede verme?- Jack cayo en cuenta de ese pequeño detalle tras varios minutos de silencio, sentado en una esquina lejana, casi en las penumbras de aquella casa. Era un lugar extraño, engañosamente pequeño por fuera y ridículamente espacioso por dentro, saturado por completo con figuras de madera talladas con temática de osos.

-Es porque soy una bruja… ¿Estas preguntándome eso enserio?- ella era una curiosa anciana de estatura reducida y enormes ojos saltones que lo miraba como si fuera algo incorrecto y extraño- No eres de por aquí, ¿Verdad?- volvió a formular otra nueva pregunta antes de esperar la contestación de la anterior.

-Yo…no lo se- había sido un milagro que lo hubiera dejado pasar de nuevo, por ese motivo Jack se había propuesto el no discutir con ella hasta que Merida estuviera fuera de peligro.

-Si, no puede haber otra explicación, porque de ser de aquí sabrías que un espíritu no puede hablar directamente con los humanos y ahora se que por tu culpa ella no vino ayer como mi caldero lo había previsto y… y yo le creí porque mi caldero nunca se equivoca- una chispa de demencia senil comenzó a arder en los ojos de la vieja bruja, mientras bajaba de su banco para caminar, agitando los brazos para formar ademanes en el aire- Yo tenia preparado todo lo que iba a decirle para que se llevara algo de la mercancía, y ahora que esta inconsciente nada de eso sirve- la anciana lo apunto con su dedo arrugado y nudoso, haciendo un monologo mientras daba vueltas por la sala.

-No sabia nada de eso y jamas quice hacer ningun mal a ella ni a nadie...- Jack intento defenderse desde su esquina congelada. No se explicaba aun el porque la anciana lo había dejado pasar después de todo lo ocurrido.

-Eso no importa, no por eso se esta muriendo menos ¿O si?- la anciana relajo los hombros, dando un respiro cansado de resignación. Ante ese comentario, Jack solo bajo la cabeza, sintiendo vergüenza de si mismo- Trae la silla de madera que esta en la esquina y siéntate cerca de la chimenea para que estés mas cerca, ¡Pero sin apagarla!- el chico obedeció sin dudarlo, flotando por la habitación para ahorrar tiempo, mientras intentaba encontrarale sentido o patron a los radicales cambios de humor en su anfitriona.

-Gracias…por todo lo que esta haciendo, jamas voy a dejar de agradecerselo- Jack le dijo, apenas levantando la mirada del piso- De poder cambiarlo yo...

-Deja eso, no se puede hacer nada por lo que ya paso, yo me perdí mi reunión de brujas, pero la hacen cada año y tú… pues ya sabes…- ella bajo la mirada para señalar involuntariamente a la princesa recostada en el sofá, vestida ahora con un camisón blanco y polvoriento, pero seco y abrigador.

-¿Puede salvarla?- Jack hizo la pregunta del millón.

-Puedo hacer algo, todo se complica cuando ya están muertos, pero mientras no pase eso todo es posible. Es una suerte que aun siga con viva, me la trajiste en las peores condiciones posibles…

-Yo solo queria estar con ella... - Merida parecía tan feliz hasta el momento de desmayarse en el bosque.

-Niño, no puedo creer que seas tan ingenuo como para no saber que los humanos y los espíritus no pueden estar juntos, no es algo natural. Se que para estas alturas ya debes de saberlo, pero aun así voy a decirte que si ella vive tendrás que alejarte…- Jack no quería aceptarlo, pero escucharlo de otra persona le hizo caer en cuenta que no podría ser de otra forma. Los finales felices solo existían en la última página de los cuentos de hadas.

* * *

Aun en el castillo, la reina no dejaba de dar vueltas, buscando cosas que le hicieran mas fácil encontrar a su hija. Si su esposo no estaba dispuesto a poner los pies sobre la tierra para escucharla he ir realmente a buscar a Merida, ella se encargaría de traerla de vuelta.

-Un oso demonio, ¡Ese hombre me saca de quicio a veces!- Elinor hablaba para si misma, tomando de paso su capa y una de las tantas espadas de su esposo, solo por si llegaba a ocuparla.

-Se encuentra bien reina Elinor…- Maudie no podía evitar mirarla con cierta extrañeza, al igual que el resto de la servidumbre del castillo. Los tres clanes habían dejado un verdadero basurero en el salón del trono pero eso era por mucho más interesante que limpiar desastres de borrachos.

-No, ¡Claro que no!, Mi hija fue secuestrada, mi esposo en vez de ir a rescatarla se fue a pelear con un oso a mitad de la noche y ahora yo debo de ir a salvarla…- la reina salió por la puerta principal, con los empleados siguiéndola con un temor incrédulo.

-¿A dónde va a ir?- Maudie le seguía el paso, genuinamente preocupada por su ama.

-A donde mi corazón de madre me lleve- respondió la reina, subiéndose con poco esfuerzo a su caballo- Maudie, cuida a los trillizos… si no vuelvo en la mañana diles… diles que me fui por un tiempo. Cuento por completo que Fergus regrese a salvo para ese entonces…- lo último lo dijo mas para si misma que para aquella nerviosa mujer. Elinor no se dio cuenta de lo egoísta que estaba siendo con el resto de sus hijos hasta que ya se encontraba cabalgando en lo profundo del bosque, con la tormenta de nieve haciéndose mas intensa a cada trote que daba el caballo.

Esa era sin duda la noche más horriblemente oscura y fría que recordaba, completamente inapropiada para encontrar a una hija perdida, pero al menos debía intentarlo.

* * *

-¿Cuánto paso?, ¿Un día, día y medio?- la bruja le dijo de pronto, con una mirada curiosa y una sonrisa juguetona, mientras Jack pensaba en que momento se habían vuelto amigos la anciana y él.

-¿De que esta hablando?- por ordenes de ella, Jack estaba sentado a un lado de la chimenea como le había indicado, casi tan cerca que las llamas que se encontraban de su lado estaban a punto de apagarse.

-Ya sabes, ¿Cuánto tiempo paso para que te enamoraras de ella?- entrecerró los ojos, divertida por ver la cara enrojecidadel chico, mientras ella sostenía entre las manos una rustica taza de madera tallada con osos, llena hasta el borde de una extraña y viscosa infusión que Jack no quiso descifrar. Recargando la cabeza de Merida en su regazo para levantarla un poco, le hizo beber un buen trago, haciéndola toser de inmediato.

-¡Esta despertando!- los ojos de Jack se iluminaron al instante al escuchar señales de vida.

-Debes bebértelo todo… esto te va hacer sentir mejor- la bruja no desistió ante los reclamos mudos de la princesa- Y tu no esquivez mi pregunta, puedo ser vieja pero se de esas cosas, ¿Sabes? Yo también fui joven y hermosa alguna vez …- la cara de sorpresa de Jack era invaluable y por algún motivo se sintió expuesto ante la vieja hechicera.

-En... en cuanto salga el sol se va cumplir un día, pero lo supe apenas esta noche…- confeso finalmente, escondiendo media cara en el gorro de su sudadera para ocultar lo rojo de su rostro.

-¡Eso fue muy rápido muchacho!, En mis tiempos tardábamos entre cinco y diez años en siquiera pensar en tener una relación del tipo amorosa. La juventud de hoy en día…- ya había pasado bastante tiempo de eso, pero ella aun lo recordaba con cariño y nostalgia.

-¿Qué tiempos fueron esos?- Se miraba bastante mayor, pero Jack sentía algo de curiosidad por saber cuanto.

-No lo recuerdo muy bien, fue hace como cuatrocientos, quizá quinientos años…- los ojos de Jack no pudieron evitar mirarla con una singular extrañeza, como si no lo creyera realmente- Si, lo se, soy de las mejor conservadas de mi generación- menciono con orgullo, arrugando mas su cara-Tu sabes que el tiempo es relativo para los que no son completamente humanos

-Eso es verdad- trescientos años encima y Jack no había envejecido ni uno solo.

-Por eso mismo debes entender que ella no va a ser eterna y solo van a salir lastimados los dos…- levantándose de su lugar, la mujer se acerco de nuevo a su caldero, dejando a Merida con una respiración mas controlada y un sentimiento de alivio inexplicable para ambos jóvenes- Pero ese es unicamente mi punto de vista- ella solo era una bruja de mas de 500 años, ¿Qué podia saber de la vida despues de todo?

-¿Puede escucharme?- Jack pregunto, haciendo un intento por acercarse.

-No, la bebida que le di no es mágica... bueno si lo es, pero ocupa asimilarla bien. No deberías ser tan impaciente, ya tendrás tiempo para hablar y despedirte de ella

-¿Puedo tocarla?- se atrevió a preguntar, apenas conteniéndose las ganas.

-No lo recomendaría…- dijo con simpleza la bruja antes de fruncir considerablemente el ceño- ¡Todo lo que le acaba de pasar y aun así me preguntas eso!- para ser un espíritu de 300 años le costaba trabajo aceptar algunas cosas.

-Es que ya se ve mejor…- su respiración ya se había normalizado y lucia como si nada le hubiera pasado. Lo que sea que la anciana le hubiera dado había servido a la perfección y estaría en deuda con ella por siempre.

-Es que nada. Ustedes dos nunca podrán estar juntos y punto… - hablo con severidad la avejentada mujer, frunciendo mas el ceño solo para después relajarlo- A menos que…- su tono de voz cambio tan repentinamente que Jack creyó que estaba jugando con él. Quizá el pasatiempo de ella era fastidiar espíritus desesperados e incautos como él.

-¿A menos que qué?- si había una sola posibilidad, una mínima y pequeña esperanza de poder estar con ella, Jack la tomaría sin pensarlo dos veces ni medir las consecuencias. Aquella idea lo emociono tanto que no pudo evitar volar hacia las dos.

- Si otra vez me llenas de nieve la casa te sales y ya no entras…- le advirtió al verlo aproximarse hacia ellas. Sabia que no era un espíritu malo, pero a ella no le gusta particularmente la sensación gélida en los huesos.

-Bien, pero dígalo- Jack se calmo para controlarse lo mejor posible. Antes no le habia importado la mesura de sus poderes en lo absoluto, entre mas frio, mas nieve y entre mas nieve mas diversión, eran cuentas simples que le habían funcionado siglos enteros pero que ahora le resultaban inconvenientes.

-Como ya te habrás dado cuenta, yo soy la bruja talladora de madera inspirada en los osos y adivina más poderosa de estos rumbos…- menciono la pequeña mujer con orgullo, levantando enérgicamente ambas cejas.

-No creo que tenga demasiada competencia con ese titulo tan largo…- Jack hubiera querido contener ese comentario, pero ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de pensarlo antes de decirlo.

-Calla muchacho, esto te conviene- se baja del banco solamente para tomar una silla y subirse en ella para tener mas altura- Porque solo por el día de hoy, en la compra de diez o mas artículos de madera tendrás de regalo no uno sino dos deseos, ¡Dos deseos!- la anciana menciono como si se tratara de una vendedora de artículos usados en remate.

-¿Es una broma verdad?- Jack se esperaba muchas cosas de aquella anciana loca, pero eso ya había sobrepasado sus expectativas.

-Se que es difícil de creer la oferta, y estas de suerte, ya que también incluiré una predicción de regalo- ella había creado un sistema para que un oficio sustentara al otro. Hacia mucho que nadie venia a comprarle un hechizo y el espacio para guardar sus figuras talladas era cada vez menos, así que debía aprovechar la ocasión.

-¿En verdad tengo que comprarle algo de esto?- Jack Frost miraba todas las tétricas figuras amontonadas y oscurecidas de manera. Le era difícil pensar en un uso para ellas siendo un espíritu inmortal sin residencia fija.

-Si, esa es la mejor parte ¿No?- ella seguía insistiendo con tanto empeño que decidió seguirle la corriente. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer por ella después de haber salvado a Merida y al mismo tiempo ofrecerle una opción para estar con ella.

-Yo… no me puedo decidir entre tantas... tantas opciones tan buenas, además no creo tener con que pagarle- Jack no necesitaba dinero en lo absoluto. Su trabajo era traer el invierno y la paga era divertirse con la nieve. De no sentirse tan miserablemente solo su vida seria realmente perfecta.

-Oh, claro que lo tienes…- acercándose a la chica, aun inconsciente en el sofá, le saco el collar de plata que traía alrededor del cuello y que Jack apenas y había notado- Con esto alcanza para comprar todas las piezas…- le dijo, desapareciendo la joya entre sus ropas.

-No creo que a ella le agrade que empeñe su collar sin su permiso…- hubiera querido detenerla, pero una vez que cayo el collar en el escote de la bruja supo que ya estaba perdido para siempre.

-¡Tonterías! Según mi caldero con esto pensaba pagarme... ¡Antes de que tu llegaras y lo cambiaras todo!- lo volvió a señalar con su dedo arrugado, perdiendo por un momento los estribos de nuevo.

-Entonces me llevo todas las piezas- Jack no quiso perder mas tiempo escogiendo cosas que nunca iba a usar, y si ella decía que alcanzaba para comprar todas las piezas, se llevaría todas las piezas.

-¡Buena elección!, Las compras te llegaran de una a dos semanas a las puertas de tu casa- eso había bastado para devolverle el buen humor.

-Pero yo no tengo casa, mi última morada fue una cabaña enterrada en la nieve de los Alpes el verano pasado, además ni siquiera pertenezco aquí, usted misma lo dijo- Jack intentaba inútilmente darle sentido a eso.

-No te olvides que soy una bruja…- el escenario comenzó a cambiar entonces- Normalmente se considera de mala suerte conjurar en el lugar de trabajo, pero hare una excepción con ustedes- aun no había terminado de hablar y todas las figuras de madera desaparecieron de un momento a otro, a acepción del sofá en el que se encontraba recostada Merida. El famoso caldero mágico surgió de en medio de la casa, encendido y burbujeante, como si hubiera estado bajo el fuego vivo horas enteras. Jack estaba verdaderamente impresionado al ver toda la metamorfosis del interior de la casa.

-Entonces… ¿Tengo dos deseos?- Jack se acerco al caldero, controlando al máximo sus poderes de hielo para no apagar el fuego que tenia debajo.

-Así es, ve pensándolos de una vez que esto ya esta en su punto…- Subiéndose al banco a lado del enorme caldero, la bruja comenzó a mover con una pala de madera la mezcla. Era como ver una ilustración sacada de un cuento para niños.

-¿Merida se pondrá bien?- Jack no estaba seguro si ese té había sido suficiente. El se la había traído al borde de una horrible y helada muerte y ahora, ahora solo dormía. Había sido muy fácil a su parecer.

-Sobrevivirá de alguna manera. La enfermedad sigue ahí, lo único que hizo el té fue desagraviar un poco su estado. Ella es una chiquilla muy fuerte…- las burbujas del caldero parecían cada vez mas grandes, casi impacientes por salirse.

-Lo se…- Jack casi susurro con tristeza al pensar que ella podía ser fuerte pero no invencible.

-Muchacho, yo no debería meterme pero si quieres gastar un deseo para poder estar junto a ella sin matarla, adelante... - menciono la anciana con simpleza, mientras intentaba contralar mejor su mezcla.

-¿En verdad puede hacer eso?- Jack no quería creerlo, por mas que la bruja le decir que era posible.

-No me hagas repetirlo- desde ayer había puesto el caldero bajo el fuego y ahora todo lo que quería era apagarlo de una buena vez.

-Entonces deseo eso, con todas mis fuerzas- Jack menciono con tanta convicción que la diminuta bruja no pudo hacer más que sonreír.

-Manos a la obra entonces- la anciana le hecho algo al caldero y el humo que emanaba cambio repentinamente de color, haciendo sobresaltar a Jack en su lugar. Al momento de echar los componentes al caldero, el color de la mezcla volvió a cambiar repentinamente. Era en verdad un espectáculo ver aquello. Como último ingrediente, le arranco un cabello al espíritu de invierno cuando este se encontraba distraído, provocándole una mueca de dolor y sorpresa.

-¡Me gustaría que avisara la próxima vez!- Jack protesto, pero la anciano no pareció escucharlo. Colocándose una mascara de herrero, espero a que la mezcla pasara por su último proceso.

-¡Cúbrete los ojos muchacho!- le dijo en tono de orden, cubriéndole la zona de los ojos con una mano ante la inmovilidad del frio chico. Lo que vino después fue una explosión de humo proveniente del caldero. Esta había sido lo suficientemente fuerte para chamuscarle medio cuerpo a Jack pero no lo suficiente para llegar a Merida.

-¡Esta listo!- metiendo unas pinzas al caldero, la bruja saco algo minúsculo, pero seguramente muy poderos. Aquella mujer parecía toda una herrera de antaño, a acepción del panquecito que sujetaba cuidadosamente con las pinzas.

-¿Eso es…?- Jack intentaba comprender el porque había un pequeño panque entre esas pinzas.

-Un hechizo muy poderoso. Hace ya tiempo vino a mi un príncipe que quería tener la fuerza de diez hombre y a él le sirvió de maravilla, al igual que la linda tabla para quesos que compro…- menciono, llena de seguridad, al mismo tiempo que se quitaba la mascara de metal.

-No entiendo como puede ayudar en mismo hechizo tratándose de deseos tan diferentes- no era como si desconfiara de una bruja loca a la cual acababa de conocer hace pocas horas, no, el problema estaba en que seguía pareciendo una solución demasiado fácil.

-Créeme, si lo come no tendrá ningún problema para soportar el frio que provoques- le dijo, poniéndole el panquecito entre las manos.

-¿Ella va a repeler el frio?- pregunto, sin dejar de mirar lo que traía entre las manos, mientras caminaba hacia Merida.

-Si, ¿Cuál es tu segundo deseo?- quiso pasar pronto al siguiente punto. Con algo de suerte aun alcanzaría la clausura de su reunión de brujas.

-Pero como lo va a hacer, si le doy esto, ¿Qué va a cambiar en ella?- Jack no lograba imaginarlo, ¿La haría de hielo acaso?, Su piel, ¿Cambiaria algo su piel?, Porque a él le gustaba así como era.

-Eres la primera persona que pide especificaciones del hechizo, muy listo de tu parte blanquito. Ya que estas tan interesado en saber te diré que, si la princesa prueba solo un pequeño bocado ella…se trasformara en un oso- una sonrisa desdentada y emocionaba le hizo creer a Jack Frost que esa vieja en verdad estaba total y completamente loca.

-¡¿Qué?!- eso era por mucho lo ultimo que esperaba escuchar.

-Bueno, en su caso una osa- corrigió con simpleza, como si rectificara el error principal de esa solución.

-¡¿Y eso de que le va a servir?!- Jack tuvo unas ganas tremendas de tomar de Merida del sofá y salir de aquella cabaña, pero antes quiso intentar comprender la lógica de esa extraña anciana.

-Es obvio, porque tú sabes, tendrá un pelaje muy grueso. Aguantara el frio sin ningún problema- para ella sonaba bien. No entendía el porque de la actitud tan negativa de su invitado.

-¿Acaso esta mal de la cabeza?, ¡Estuve a punto de dárselo!- de no haber preguntado o de haber llevado prisa ahora Merida seria una osa, ¿En que universo eso era considerado una buena idea?

-Oye, no es mi culpa que no especificaras, no hay soluciones perfectas. Además, he dado el mismo hechizo por años y nadie se ha quejado hasta el momento- se intento defender aquella extraña mujer, ahora considerablemente enojada.

-¡Porque los convierte a todos en osos!, Tiene un grave problema con ese animal- y ahora no solo lo decía por todas aquellas figuras de madera.

-Te quedan un deseo, y si sigues portándote altanero conmigo no será ninguno…- puntualizo la anciana con enojo, dándole la espalda para ir de nuevo al caldero.

-Ok, ok, creo que me sobresalte un poco- Jack intento calmarse para aclarar un poco su mente antes de reflexionar su siguiente deseo- ¿Tendrá acaso un hechizo que mantenga a Merida con su forma humana y que al mismo tiempo pueda estar conmigo?- hablo lentamente, intentando ser totalmente especifico esta vez.

-No, pero tengo algo que se le acerca…- Jack no quiso ilusionarse mucho con eso, y con justos motivos- Podríamos matarla y encerrar su espíritu en una vasija- bajándose del banco, la acomedida anciana corrió en dirección a un baúl, para abrirlo a continuación y sacar una singular vasija de madera… con figuras de osos talladas en ella.

-Creo que paso- el albino chico ya ni siquiera se sorprendió.

-Escucho muchas quejas y muy pocas ideas…- la mirada de la anciana de pronto pareció perderse después de lo mencionado, como si estuviera recordando algo en el momento indicado- ¡Como pude haberlo olvidado!, No podía ser casualidad que la historia se estuviera repitiendo. Soy una bruja olvidadiza- celebro en su lugar la reciente idea, sin poder creer que lo hubiera pasado por alto.

-¿Pasa algo?- Si se trataba de osos otra vez, él se largaba de ese lugar con la princesa.

-Ya tengo la solución perfecta. Lo que ella necesita es un corazón de fuego- Se bajo de su lugar, saltando de nuevo hacia el viejo baúl.

-¿Un corazón de fuego?, ¿Es… es un hechizo o algo así?- no supo porque, pero en cuanto lo escucho, los ojos de Jack se llenaron nuevamente de esperanza.

-No, es una… aun adquisición con historia- le dice al espíritu de invierno, sacando del baúl un enorme libro que casi era de su tamaño. Jack debía admitir que era muy fuerte para su edad, pero aun así la ayudo a ponerlo sobre el banquillo en el cual ella se encontraba anteriormente parada. La singular bruja abrió el libro justo en la pagina que buscaba, señalando con el índice la leyenda impresa en letras rojas.

**-"Corazón de fuego"-**Jack Frost leyó en voz alta, con genuina atención.

-_Comienza como toda buena historia fantástica comienza… con una princesa infeliz de su suerte. Todos en el reino no se cansaban de hablar sobre su belleza, que si su cabello rubio estaba hecho de oro, que si sus ojos verdes hacían sentir vergüenza a la esmeralda mas brillante, ya sabes, exageraciones como esas que la hacían sentir que nadie la tomaba realmente enserio, y sumado a esto, debía casarse con el príncipe del reino vecino para salvar a su pueblo arruinado por la guerra. Lo feo que era por fuera solo podía ser superado por lo horrible que era por dentro…-_ desde que había comenzado la historia, en la superficie del caldero se habían formado figuras para ayudar a narrar la historia que Jack seguía con atención- _Incapaz de resignarse a su destino, la princesa se escapo del castillo y corrió hasta perderse entre la espesura del bosque…_

-Espera, eso es justamente lo que le paso a Merida…- Jack interrumpió de súbito, al caer en cuenta de eso.

-Te dije que eran similares, ¿Quieres que continúe la historia o prefieres contarla tu?- Jack solamente callo, disculpándose con la mirada- ¿Dónde me quede?, ¡A si! Se fue corriendo hasta perderse en el bosque…- aclaro su garganta antes de seguir narrando- _Exhausta y creyendo que ya nada tenia sentido, cayo de rodillas y se sentó a llorar a la orilla del rio. Entonces el espíritu del bosque, ciego por elección propia al ver las atrocidades cometidas por los humanos, no pudo evitar escucharla llorar y sintiendo una empatía por su desgracia, rompió las reglas que atan a todos los seres inmortales y se acerco a hablar con ella._

-Espera… ¿Que reglas?, El señor de la luna solo me dijo mi nombre y se la pasó ignorándome todos estos años- había sido como hablar con una pared desde entonces. La anciana paro para escucharlo, pero casi de inmediato siguió la historia como si nada.

-_Se enamoraron al instante, como era logico. El espíritu del bosque amaba su voz, la profundidad de sus palabras y la princesa amaba el hecho de haber encontrado a alguien capaz de ver más allá de su apariencia. Podían ser como realmente eran y los días pasaron veloces. El repentino cambio en la actitud de la princesa y sus constantes ausencias sembraron en el corazón de su prometido unos celos terribles que ensombrecieron su alma aun más de lo que ya estaba._

_Siguiendo un día a la princesa en su recorrido diario por el bosque descubrió lo bien fundamentadas que estaban sus sospechas. Sintiéndose colérico y traicionado, estuvo dispuesto a venderle su alma a una malvada hechicera para que le dijera la manera de matar a algo inmortal como un espíritu de la naturaleza._

_-"Parte de su espíritu reside en un joven árbol de roble, cerca de la cascada donde ella te engaña. Si lo cortas tendrás el placer de verlo morir"- le aseguro la hechicera, dándole una daga envenenada para que nada fallara. _

_Sin perder tiempo, se fue al día siguiente justo al lugar que la hechicera le había dicho, encontrándolos ahí, como lo había predicho._

-¿Y que paso después?- pregunto Jack, sin retirar sus ojos fascinados del caldero.

-A eso voy…- seguía siendo demasiado impaciente y ella tenia todo el tiempo del mundo después de haberse resignado a perder la reunión de brujas- T_erminaron enfrentándose, como era de esperarse, mientras ella miraba, sin poder hacer nada. Siendo el príncipe un simple mortal sin alma, pidió clemencia cuando vio la batalla perdida, aprovechándose de la nobleza del espíritu._

_La princesa, conociendo el negro corazón de aquel hombre y la única debilidad de su amado, pudo adivinar sus acciones. Cuando el espíritu del bosque bajo la guardia, el príncipe se precipito contra el árbol, empuñando la daga envenenada y dispuesto a clavarla sin misericordia, pero esta nunca llego a tocar la corteza del roble. Ella, en un acto de amor absoluto, se había interpuesto en su camino y ahora el arma atravesaba su corazón. Lo había salvado de morir, y con él el bosque, pero el precio había sido muy alto…_

-¡No puede terminas así!- aunque fuera solo una historia, Jack no podía conformarse con ese final.

-¡No va a terminar así!, Porque ella no va a morir… ¡Y ya arruine el final!- la anciana le dio la vuelta a la página, mirándolo de reojo con cierto desencanto- _En lugar de que la sangre brotara de su pecho, por la herida comenzó a salir una luz cálida, muy intensa según dice aquí, y el príncipe, sin poder creerlo o entenderlo, solo observo como esta se volvía mas radiante y abrasiva, carbonizándolo en cuestión de segundos. Desde entonces ellos dos siguen juntos, ahora siendo ambos inmortales- _cerro el libro al terminar la frase y volvió a guardarlo con dificultad.

-¿Y entonces?, ¿Qué debo hacer?- aun después de haber escuchado esa historia seguía sin saber como proceder.

-¿No estabas poniendo atención?, El corazón de fuego es algo que le es otorgado a un humano como recompensa por salvarle la vida a un ser inmortal, es un regalo, un don muy difícil de conseguir, pero sin embargo esa es la única forma en la cual pueden ustedes dos estar juntos- afirmo la anciana, acomodando de nuevo todo en su lugar al presentir que el otro deseo se quedaría pendiente.

-Espera, pero… ¿Cómo voy a lograr que pase eso? He vivido 300 años sin tener un solo rasguño. Lo peor que me puede pasar físicamente es… es… ¡Nada!- de nada servía saber toda esa historia si nunca podría aplicarla en su situación. Esa anciana… esa cruel anciana solo le había dado falsas esperanzas de nuevo.

-No te preocupes, no debe de ser tan difícil si ya paso una vez, además siempre esta la opción del pastelillo- casi de manera instantáneo lo saco del bolsillo de su falda para ofrecérselo de nuevo.

-Por ultima vez, ¡No la voy a convertir en oso!- él ya estaba mas que cansado de su insistencia con eso- Aunque tampoco se si puedo vivir sin ella ahora…- Jack jamás había tenido que decirle adiós a nada ni a nadie, ¿Que caso había tenido conocerla si al final iba a quedar solo de nuevo?, Incluso todo iba a ser peor que antes, porque se iba a pasar la eternidad recordándola, viviendo por siempre en el pasado sin poder hacer nada.

-Anímate, claro que puedes, será una vida eterna horrible pero… pero… ya sabes, no puedes morirte, así que no tendrás de otra- los comentarios de ella no parecían estar ayudando mucho- Si de algo sirve, aun te queda una lectura del futuro…- intento animarlo a su manera, montándose de nuevo en el banquillo.

-No lo necesito, se que voy a ser miserable sin tener que verlo en un caldero…- ahora estaba tan deprimido, y mirar a Merida dormida sobre el extraño sofá no ayudaba mucho.

-Oh, no vas a poder verlo, el arte de la adivinación esta codificada solo para algunos…- haciéndole una señal con la mano, la anciana invito al chico que se acercara al caldero. Jack no pensaba hacerlo, pero su insistencia fue demasiada de nuevo- Las burbujas… ¿Ves como brotan y se revientan? Mucha gente piensa que es al azar, pero nada puede estar más alejado de la realidad... - de nueva cuenta, ella tomo un cabello de Jack cuando este se encontraba distraído para posteriormente echarlo al caldero.

-¡Auch!, Le dije que avisara, si quiere un cabello solo dígalo…- el chico volvió a reclamarle, pero ella se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia.

-Deja de quejarte, va a valer la pena- las burbujas comenzaron a cambiar su color por un azul profundo, entremezclado con un blanco brillante- aquí veo que te estan buscando…son mas de uno y no son humanos, son seres como tu y quieren encontrarte con desesperación...- la mujer miraba atentamente, como no creyendo lo que veía.

-No lo entiendo, en tres siglos a nadie le ha importado en donde estoy, no tiene sentido- Jack opto por no creerle nada, como debió de haber hecho en un principio.

-Han seguido tu rastro y…esto esta bien raro…- después de dejar de hablar, los ojos de la anciana se abrieron tanto que emularon la anchura de un par de platos. Negando con la cabeza, miro al techo, luego miro a Jack, y finalmente miro a la princesa aun dormida en el sofá.

-¿Qué pasa?- no le gustaba nada la reacción que estaba teniendo la bruja adivina en ese momento.

-¡Tienes que sacarla afuera!- grito, bajándose a toda prisa de su banco mientras señalaba a la princesa con su dedo arrugado.

-¿A quien?, ¿A Merida?- Jack la miraba correr de un lugar a otro, sacando frenética el libro gigante del baúl viejo.

-No, a mi, ¡Claro que a ella!- de ser cierto lo que había visto… ese lugar ya no era seguro.

-Pero esta helado afuera y Merida aun no se ha recuperado del todo- el solo quería una buena razón para exponerla de nuevo al frio que estuvo a punto de matarla horas atrás.

-No hay tiempo de explicarlo- insistió, ya a medio camino de la entrada. Corría de una manera tan divertida que él apenas y pudo contener su risa.

-Además dijo que no podía tocarla- Jack menciono, estando a solo unos pasos de ella.

-¡Olvida eso y solo hazlo!- la anciana abrió la puerta, con el enorme libro en brazos y su cuervo mascota siguiéndole los paso. Jack volvió a cargar en brazos a Merida sin que le volviera a insistir, después verla salir a toda velocidad de ahí. En cuanto salió volando de la casa, Jack pudo ver como el enorme trineo de Norte se estrello con todo y renos en el techo, con tanta fuerza que termino destruyéndolo por completo.

**Pensaba hacer este capitulo mas largo. Si, así es, mas largo de lo que ya esta :U, pero luego me dije: Va a haber 5 capítulos mas, ya habrá tiempo para eso :B**

**No quiero hacer las palabras finales muy largas, así que solo me despido deseando que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado :D**


End file.
